The Angel and the Soldier
by raphlover2012
Summary: In the midst of War, hope is hard to find. Finding a friend can be just as hard. Yet, hope and friendship can reveal itself in unusual ways. Written with the awesome author, Cytisus. (Warning; reader discretion is advised)
1. Wandering Angel

No one had ever seen this coming. No one could have ever predicted this. The Saurians have invaded Puckworld. Homes have been destroyed. Hunter drones and Monitor towers patrolled the streets. And anyone who wasn't killed in the crossfire, have been captured and put into slavery.

However there were still some Ducks who haven't been captured. Danielle and her family are among them. At least they used to be.

Danielle was coming to her senses, she had passed out while scavenging for food. _"How long have I been out?"_ Then suddenly she remembered. Danielle jumped to her feet and she raced back to the hideout as quickly and quietly as she could. But when she got there, the entrance was ransacked. Laser burns, everywhere. Inside, Danielle looked around but her brother, his life mate and children, were nowhere to be found.

"Derek?!" Cried Danielle, very worried for her brother. No response.

Not knowing what else to do or think, Danielle sank to the floor, and wept.

This was 3 days ago.

Cold, scared and tired, Danielle still kept looking. And waiting._ "Just what am I looking for?"_

She wondered. A sign? A hint? A miracle?

_"I doubt even Drake DuCaine would want to help me. I was no good anyway."_

But it was a mistake to get lost in thought when you're in a dangerous place. Trouble will see you before you see it. But it's not just Hunter Drones, or Monitor Towers you need to watch out for. There's also scavengers. Some ducks that haven't been captured, would resort to violence, trickery, and betrayal either just to survive or just for kicks.

Rounding the corner Danielle stopped in fear. There were three drakes. And they did not look friendly at all.

"Ooh, look guys. A girl." Said a silver drake with a long scar on his beak.

"And pretty little thing, she is." Replied another who was blind in one eye and had dark grey feathers.

The biggest duck with a mohawk didn't say anything, but as he looked at Danielle, he licked his beak, rubbing his hands together. Seeing him, Danielle shivered in disgust. She tried to back away.

"Hey, don't be shy." Sneered Scarbeak.

"We don't intend to kill you." DarkEye chimed in.

Big Mohawk shook his head.

"Just stick with us."

"There are ways to have fun out here."

"Yeah, a wild time."

"Hey, back off Scarbeak!"

"I saw her first, Darkeye!"

While the two thugs argued, Danielle took the chance to escape, and fled. But the drakes weren't distracted for long, as Big Mohawk picked up the two smaller ducks by their shirts and slammed their heads together.

"OW! WHAT?!" They demanded.

Big Mohawk pointed in the direction they saw Danielle coming, only now The female duck was running away.

"Come on!" said Scarbeak, and the three ducks chased after her.

The frantic female ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But two times she had to stop to avoid getting caught by Hunter Drones, and once to catch her breath. And yet it seemed like she couldn't escape from her pursuers.

Suddenly, Danielle slipped on a patch of ice! And fell on to her back with a thud. To Danielle, the whole world spun around, before it slowed down and stopped. In time for the 3 drakes, to catch up to her.

"Well well well. Nowhere to run to, baby." Scarbeak grinned maliciously.

"Nowhere to hide…" DarkEye replied.

"Mm-mmm." Agreed Big Mohawk.

Danielle knew it was futile but she tried to crawl away. Scarbeak just pounced on her, grabbing her legs! Then, he tried to pull down her leggings. Danielle thrashed about trying to escape.

"Stop it! Let go of me!' she screamed, and tried to push him off. But she couldn't. ' Help! Someone, please! HELP!"

Scarbeak just smacked her across the face, silencing the poor girl. Just before he could let himself out of his pants, they heard DarkEye shout in pain before he fell. Out like a light. Scarbeak turned around only to be yanked up by the shirt, then kicked square into Big Mohawk. And there was a tan, young male duck, with an expression that could kill a hundred Saurians.

* * *

"You bastards better get lost, now!" The newcomer snarled.

Big Mohawk picked up DarkEye, and was about to take off. Scarbeak however, wasn't about to give up just yet.

"Lighten up pal, you'll get your turn."

The tan duck saw red, and slammed his fist straight into Scarbeak's jaw, cracking it. "Disgusting pieces of trash! Get out of here!"

Trying to clear the stars from his vision, the injured duck stood back up. Angered for being slugged in the face. "Why you-!"

"SCRAM!"

Big Mohawk just grabbed Scarbeak by the collar and ran as fast as he could, with Scarbeak threatening the silent brute. When they were gone, the young male let out a sigh to release his anger. And then he remembered the young lady. He turned around and found her curled up in a tight ball, trembling with fright. But she was letting out shaky breaths, as though she's trying to calm down.

At first, he wasn't sure what to do. But he knew they couldn't stay out here for long. Although after what this girl's just been through? Maybe he should just try to convince her to settle down, and to come with him.

_"I got this."_

Danielle had adjusted her clothes back to their proper places. What just happened plus everything that's happened to her as of late was all too much. The Saurians invaded, she got separated from her family, she's tired, cold, and hungry, and nearly getting rapped was just the icing on this awful cake._"What do I have to lose now?"_

"Stand up. You're fine."


	2. A new Friend

Snapping her head up in the direction of the voice, Danielle was worried. Even if he did fend off those other ducks, there's no telling what he would do to her. He didn't exactly sound friendly.

"It's too risky to stay out here. You need to get up so we can move."

Danielle heard every word he said, but for some reason her body won't cooperate. In fact, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to go with this stranger. With fear overwhelming her senses, she began to tear up again. She could have sworn she heard the male sigh. He knelt down to her level, and tried to touch her shoulder, but Danielle recoiled and turned her body away from him.

The male duck sat there for a second, before clearing his throat. "Hey, I'm sorry...Are you okay?"

The female turned her head toward him, and saw that his expression had softened, making him look kinder. And it made Danielle feel less scared. Wiping away another tear, she replied with a small sigh."Y-yes. I think so."

"Alright.' the young man stood back up on his feet. 'Can you stand up?"

Nodding, Danielle got her knees underneath her and rose to her feet. By now she could get a good look at the stranger. He looked very close to her age, perhaps a little older. He had tan feathers and was very well built. He wore navy blue t-shirt with navy blue pants. He also wore brown knee pads, dark brown military grade boots and over his shirt he wore brown leather chest armor, with a big white shoulder piece on his left shoulder. That was when she got to look at his left arm and saw a tattoo. And set tattoo match the logo on his shoulder piece.

"What are you staring at?" The male duck asked.

At first Danielle didn't answer, And then her eyes widened in recognition. "You... Oh! Y-you're one of them!"

"Pardon?"

"Uh. The Special Forces, I mean."

"Yeah, I'm with what's left of the military.' The male explained, then he introduced himself.' The name's Canard Thunderbeak."

"Canard?" Danielle repeated . She smiled and said, "That's a nice name."

"Thanks' He replied with a smirk. ' So what's your name, Miss?"

"Uh… it's, Danielle Angelwing."

"So Danielle, tell me why you're out here, alone." Canard questioned.

The female duck didn't know how to answer. But she tried anyway. "I-I was...Uh, m-my shelter was ransacked. I've out here...uh, s-since.

"Since?' the male raised his eyebrow. 'How long?"

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"Um...yes. I-I know I should've been looking for shelter, I just-."

She was cut off when Canard took a hold of her shoulder. He gave her a look that she could not read.

"It's gonna to be hard to find a decent shelter, especially around here. You should come back to the base with me." He said to her.

The opportunity was very tempting indeed. She hasn't had a filling meal in a week, nor a warm place to sleep. That and a chance to get cleaned up wouldn't hurt. But despite her feeling sore, tired, cold, and hungry, Danielle more than anything did not want to be a nuisance.

"Oh I couldn't impose, but a-are you sure?"

"Of course,' Canard replied simply. "In this day and age, as long as you're not a lizard or traitor you're welcome." He smiled sincerely. "Come on."

The tan male duck started to walk out of the alley, while the female followed him. They were only able to get to the end of the alley way when suddenly they felt a vibration in the ground.

Canard paused. Being in the military, you have to keep your eyes and ears open at all times. Whenever there's trouble nearby you have to be prepared. There was a Monitor Tower nearby, and closing in.

"Don't move!" He whispered to Danielle, pressing her against the wall and shielding her. Frightened to do otherwise, Danielle locked her legs in place so she wouldn't move and she clamped her hand over her beak to prevent from screaming.

The Monitor Tower was huge indeed. The size of a small building in fact. Danielle had heard that these things had high power laser beams. If they could melt metal faster than one could blink, What can they do to flesh and blood? The very thought make Danielle want to scream but she knew now was not the time to do so. Besides, why should she overreact on something like that?

_"Cuz that's how the saurians took over Puckworld, that's why."_

"It's almost gone."Canard's whisper brought Danielle out of her reverie. Sure the monitor Tower was walking away now, but it wasn't really "gone" gone.

Checking around for more Canard gently took a firm hold of Danielle's wrist. "Don't let go, keep your head up and run."

Danielle was scared of going out where a Monitor Tower can see you. But something inside was telling her that she can trust Canard. So mustering all her courage, Danielle let out a deep breath, and took hold of Canard's wrist. "Okay."

So with eyes forward, the pair of ducks took off into the apocalyptic shell of the city.


	3. Protector and Healer

Having escaped the Monitor Tower would only be the first challenge of getting to the base. The journey will be dangerous, but they must reach the base before dark. However, the first half hour or so was quiet.

While Danielle was doing her best to keep up with Canard, he had to slow down once in a while for her. As a soldier you need to go through rigorous exercises, hundred mile laps, to stay on top of your game. The female didn't have nearly as much training as her new companion, but she didn't say anything to him about it, afraid of being talked down to, or patronized.

"I'd go slower if you asked."

Danielle looked up at Canard. She was anxious, was he annoyed with her? Oh, she didn't need to hear it.

"Uh, n-no...no thanks…"

Canard was a little confused. Why didn't she want him to slow down? Maybe she just didn't want to be out here. _"I can't blame her."_ He thought. They came to retaining wall, luckily it wasn't too big.

The tan Drake crouched down and leaped off the wall, landing on his feet. Danielle sat down and scooted to the edge. "Careful." Canard brought his hands Danielle's waist, gently lifting her down. "Oh! U-uh...t-thank you."

"We're not out of danger yet."

They look ahead and see a clearing. "Stay close." Keeping a sharp lookout, Canard cautiously stepped out into the clearing. No sign of any danger, thus far. Danielle too looked around, but didn't see anything. Inside her beak, her teeth were chattering like crazy with fright. As the female duck walked up to her companion, the latter held his hand up, in a "wait" gesture.

There was danger nearby.

Canard turned around, and his eyes widened in fear. In the shadows of a building was a little red light. But not just any red light, it was a hunter drone about to fire! With only seconds to react, Canard tackled Danielle to the ground, just as the huge laser beam blasted right where they were standing! Danielle let out a scream in shock.

"HALT!" the robot said is it stepped out, with two more Hunter Drones behind it. "You are under arrest and will be sentenced to Work Camp 3."

Danielle gasped. She didn't want to be a slave!

"Over my dead dody!" Canard growled as he stood up. He pulled Danielle to feet. "Get somewhere safe!"

She did as she was told. "HALT!" In the hunter drones head got blown in by Canard's Puck Blaster. The robot Short-circuited and fell. The other two Hunter drones closed in for the kill. Despite having plenty of ammunition, Canard wanted to use it sparingly. One robot lashed out its claws, and then…

_**SLASH**_

"Agh!" Canard jumped back, holding his right arm. Hearing him shout in agony, Danielle looked up sharply.

"Canard!" She cried out.

The male duck didn't care if he was injured, No Hunter Drone was going to get the better of him! The Hunter Drone closed in again but this time, he punched the robot, then kicked it back, The machine fell into the other one. Quickly Canard set off an electric puck, shoving it between the two robots. Then he bolted away just before the shock went off.

BZZZZZTT

All three robots were down for the count.

"Danielle?" He called out. He thought he saw her run down a small alleyway on the other side of the clearing, before he fought the Hunter Drones. Canard went to the other side of the clearing to the alleyway, he didn't see her. "Danielle?" Then the female poked her head out from behind a stack of crates. "There you are." He breathed out.

Danielle looked over Canard. Then, she saw the gashes in his arm from the Robot's claws. "You're hurt!" She gasped.

Canard looked at his arm. The gashes were thick and bleeding, but Canard shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

"I-I can mend it for you. Do you have a First Aid kit?" The drake decided just to answer her question, if it will put her at ease.

"Look in the bag, but I'm telling you, I'm-"

He was cut off when Danielle pulled out the First Aid Kit and took hold of his arm. She took him to the crates she was hiding behind, set the Kit down on one of them, and got to work. Her hands were trembling, but she kept her focus.

Canard watched her in silence. Danielle was really keeping her eyes on her work, despite her shaky hands. _"She's very focused.,'_ he thought. _'She is surprisingly good at this."_ As Danielle gently cleaned the cuts, the clouds parted to reveal the setting Sun. It's rays landed on Danielle's hair illuminating her orange strands in a warm, cozy glow. Canard gazed at her, and just couldn't stop. _"Wow…"_

The male duck stopped thinking about everything else, all that was on his mind was the female before him. Her pale yellow feathers, looked as soft as fluff on a newborn duckling. Her cute beak, he could just nuzzle her. And her eyes, they were shining, aqua blue. _"So beautiful..."_ Canard could just imagine her looking into his eyes and smiling at him. The very thought made him smile.

Having finished applying the tape, Danielle put away the tools, satisfied with her work."Not a professional's work but it'll do." Then she noticed Canard staring at her, with rather an odd look on his face.

"Eh…"

"Huh?"

They both looked away sharply, embarrassed._"Why was he looking at me like that?"_ Danielle wondered. Her cheeks turned dark pink .

_"What am I doing? I shouldn't have lost myself so easily."_ Canard thought, as his cheeks turned bright red. "Uh... *ahem!* sorry…"

"It. It's all right." Danielle said softly.

"So,' Canard said after a moment. 'We should um... get going."

"Uh...r-right."

And the two of them went on their way.


	4. In the Base

Evening past and sundown came. And by that time, Canard and Danielle finally reached the base, Exhausted, roughed up, but alive...

At the entrance, Canard typed into a keypad, looked into an Eye Scan, and then spoke to the intercom."Captain Canard Thunderbeak! Returning from my mission, with a civilian."

The steel door slid open with a silent hiss. Canard looked back, and he said to Danielle "Come on in."

Unsure, Danielle followed him inside as the door closed behind them. It was very dim on the inside, the lights were turned down low, but not too low for everyone to see. And there were no windows, to avoid getting caught. Danielle noticed a few more ducks bustling about.

"Hey, Canard!' one male started, then his attention turned to the new duck. 'Who's your friend? She's a real cutie!"

Danielle was caught off guard. This guy had to be joking! She never thought herself cute. Not even pretty. She looked at the soldier and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Well, duh!"

Danielle was not sure how to respond to that.

"She has a name ." Canard interrupted, turning the soldiers attention towards him. The tone in his voice was enough to change the attitude in the conversation.' Or have the manners been lost during the war?"

Graybeak laughed hesitantly, "No offense captain-"

He paused and looked at Canard who was smirking. And all three soldiers burst in to huge fit of laughter.

"A little uptight there Greybeak?"

"Canard, you a**!"

The three of them laughed and shared a big hug.

"Good to see you alive!"

"I could say the same for you! I heard you got ambushed!"

The third duck (though looks more like a goose), looked at the bandaging on Canard's arm. And pointed out, "I would say you did."

"Relax, Wally. It's just a scratch."

Greybeak added in," You wouldn't bother to wrap it up if it was a scratch, besides you suck at medical treatment."

Wally was trying not to laugh. Canard stared at Greybeak "Are you ever going to drop that?! I told you, I was in a hurry!"

"The scar on my rear end would say so. But I say otherwise."

Danielle just watched the three drakes in silence. She opened her beak to say something, but changed her mind. Wally, however took notice.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...if you must know. I-I was the one who wrapped his...uh.." She gestured to Canard's arm.

"Oh. So, are you his personal nurse?" He cracked. Wally and Greybeak chuckled lightly.

"Huh? N-no…" Danielle tried to explain.

The drakes however didn't catch on. " You seem attached to him, so it's true, ain't it?" Even Canard laughed a little.

"Um...well…"

Wally slapped his knee, "You know how to pick em, Cap'n!"

"If you like ladies in white and red!" Greybeak chortled. All three drakes then laughed out loud.

"Does he?"

They stopped laughing, and looked at a confused Danielle. Then they just laughed even harder. Canard stopped chuckling long enough to notice Danielle had turned away and was covering her face with her hand. She looked completely mortified.

Clearing his throat, Canard scowled at his friends,"Alright, that's enough!"

Graybeak and Wally were confused "Huh?"

"Now go see to your assignments!"

Fully understanding the situation the drakes saluted. "Yes sir!" They turned around and walked away. Danielle had turned back to watch them leave, slightly more confused than before. She nervously looked up at Canard.

"Uh...t-thanks.' the female whispered.'Sorry,I-"

"Don't be. Our humor Around here tends to be rough around the edges.' He paused. 'It was nothing against you personally."

"Oh, I just... I-I never was good at standing up for myself."

Canard watched her for a moment, only briefly glancing back in the direction Greybeak and Wally walked away. Eventually, he grinned.

"It sounds like you just need some practice."

Danielle had a bit of a shock. Her parents always told her never to talk back at someone, or to mouth off. The last time she tried to tell her parents something was wrong they thought she was just being silly.

"I don't know… uh captain. I mean, what if they think I'm just wanting attention?" She replied, looking at her shoes.

"And what's wrong with that?" Canard asked, raising his brow as he started walking.

Danielle hesitantly followed. "Well, I mean, I-"

"You can't care about what others think, Danielle," Canard continued. "You have to speak up, or you're just gonna end getting walked all over."

_"Like I'm not used to being walked all over."_ Danielle thought to herself. Then two more drakes walked up. When they saw Canard, they saluted.

"Captain Thunderbeak! Sir!"

Danielle looked at them carefully, these two looked like twins. Both had red feathers in their hair, but their eyes and beaks were different .

"At ease, McMallards," Canard answered casually.

One of the brothers looked at Danielle and asked with light surprise,"Hey where'd she come from?"

"I found her in the North East perimeter."

"What? I thought that area was already checked!"

"What?"

The other piped up, "That area had been cleared before the raid, sir. Survivors were sent south for recon."

Canard growled out, "What the hell, Marc-"

Danielle frowned. "Wait, what?"

Marcle turned to his brother, "Thom, wasn't Bluefoot put in that area to look for civilians?"

Thom thought for a moment, "Come to think of it, he was!" He opened up his communicator.

"Bluefoot! Report to the Mess Hall!"

No response for 10 seconds until, "Yes, sir?"

"I just said report to the Mess Hall!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there."

Thom closed his communicator. "'I'll be right there' he says." Canard gestured down the hall, then the four ducks walked toward the Mess Hall.


	5. We're in a war

In the Mess Hall, there weren't any other ducks around. Most of them had Dinner already, other had work to do before having a meal. The McMallard twins sat at a table patiently, and Canard paced in a spot. Meanwhile, Danielle was given a cup of water to quench her thirst. The water was cool and sweet, just what her throat needed. She hummed with content.

"Dammit, where's Bluefoot?" Canard grunted, searching around. Danielle took the opportunity to sit down on a nearby bench. She saw Canard mad before and she didn't like it.  
"Excuse my asking, but why are you so mad at him?" she quietly asked, both hands gripping her cup tightly.

"That guy's a stupid hot shot! He thinks he knows his stuff, but really there's always someone cleaning up his mess." Canard ran his fingers through his hair. "I swear, if the Saurians don't kill him, I will!"  
The door opened and there stood a duck who had white feathers and silver, shaggy hair. His uniform was really untidy. Seeing the captain, he gave a sloppy salute. "Hey, how's it going sir?"

Canard, eyes narrowing, walked up to Bluefoot and inches from his face. "Private Bluefoot, were you assigned the Northeast perimeter for search and rescue?"  
Bluefoot, eyes only widening slightly, stood up a little straighter instinctively. "Uh, yes sir."  
"Report."  
"Er-what?"  
"_Report_ on what you found."  
Bluefoot looked pale under the feathers. "Uh, yes sir. T-the Northeast section was all clear. No survivors."

The feathers on Canard's neck rose with his anger. "Then how on Puckworld do you explain her?!" Bluefoot glanced toward the female duck. Forgetting he was in the presence of the Captain, Bluefoot smoothed his hair back and said. "Hey, what's a pretty duck like you doing in a place like this?"  
Danielle was shocked. He shouldn't be acting like that! He's talking to the captain for crying out loud!

With a growl, Canard outright shoved the drake, making the latter stumble to find his footing. "I found her in the Northeast perimeter, Bluefoot, and she'd been there for days!" When Bluefoot opened his mouth to retort, Canard interrupted him. "And there could be others, private! What if some kids got left behind, huh?! We're in a war here, and Every. Life. Matters!"

Bluefoot did not respond, aside from his wide eyes staring at the captain. Canard took a deep breath, looking away long enough to calm down. "If I find out that you are derelict in _one_ more task private, I will see to it that you will no longer be welcome on this base. Is that clear?"

"C-crystal clear, sir!" Bluefoot sat down at a table. "And I thought that Derek guy was uptight..." He mumbled. Hearing him, Danielle gasped.  
"Did you just say 'Derek'?!"

Bluefoot shrugged. "Yeah."

Danielle stood up. "Well? How was he?! Were they okay?!"

Thom and Marcel looked at each other. Did she have others with her. Canard looked up in curiosity. Who's Derek? Danielle seems very anxious about him. Wait, is he Danielle's...? Does she already have a boyfriend? Or even a life mate? No, that can't be it. ...Right?

The girl duck was in no mood for games, however Bluefoot didn't seem to acknowledge her concerns and tried to flirt with her. "Are my brother and his family safe?" She asked trying to keep calm.

_"Oh, he's her brother..."_ Canard couldn't help but think. But at the same time, with the way Bluefoot spoke to Danielle, Canard felt his blood boil in anger.

"Relax sweetie,' Bluefoot boasted 'I made sure that family was safe and sound. But, no need to thank me, all in a day's work for-"

This annoyed every one in the room, especially Danielle. After what she had been through, she wasn't about to tolerate this nonsense. Her family are somewhere else, and this guy was bragging about himself, when he should be telling her where they are. Canard was about to tell him off, when...

"ENOUGH!"

All four drakes froze in shock. Did that come out of Danielle? It sure sounded like it. But she seemed so shy... Said female was looking down, and taking a breath.

"Tell me where they are." Danielle said in a low voice. Bluefoot recovered from the shock. But what he said next was very, very, _stupid_.

"I was gonna tell you, but you interrupted-"

He was cut off when Danielle's hand shot up and snatched him by the collar of his uniform. Danielle had a look on her face, and if looks could kill, Bluefoot would be pushing up daisies.

"My family! Where are they?!" She demanded.

"Jeez, what's your problem?!" Bluefoot brought his hands up in a show of surrender.  
Canard, still slightly shell-shocked at Danielle's sudden change in attitude, stepped forward. "All right, that's enough, ease up." He carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back from the private.

Bluefoot, still looking at Danielle like she was crazy, smoothed out his shirt as she stepped away.  
"Where. Are. They?" Danielle growled out again.

"They went south, like everyone else did," Bluefoot answered her spitefully. He looked over to Canard. "Am I free to go, now?"  
Canard glared at him. "Word of advice, Bluefoot; _never_ ask your superior if you can leave. We will tell you when you are no longer needed." He paused, glancing back at the mess hall. "Report for kitchen duty 0500. You're dismissed."

Bluefoot walked out the mess hall. "That's what you get for being a jerk!" Marcel shouted at him. "Let it go Marc' Thom replied 'let it go."

After he left, Danielle felt awful. She lowered her head and whispered to herself, "Idiot! Idiot!"

"Hey now, relax." Canard takes her shoulders. "While I admit, that behavior wasn't necessary." Danielle sniffled. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have snapped, I just want to know if my family are alright!"

"Hey, it's fine. I'm sure they're just fine," Canard soothed. He shot a glare where Bluefoot had left in a huff. "You had every right to be angry. We're in a war, and when ducks don't do their jobs ... others lose their lives." He sighed, looking back to her and with his hands still on her shoulders. "We'll find a way to get you back to them, all right?"

"All right." Danielle sighed. Canard's communicator went off. "Captain Thunderbeak! Report to the Briefing room! We got information on the Saurian's delivery routines!" "On my way!" Canard closed up his communicator. "Sorry Danielle, I got to go. McMallards, take her to the Medical bay."

"Sir! Yes sir!" The twins saluted.

Canard gave her a brief smile before walking out of the mess hall. Danielle turned to the twin drakes, honestly surprised that they were still there. They had been so quiet during the most of the exchange."Why are we going to the Medical bay?" she asked more reservedly, crossing her arms over herself.

Marcel motioned with his head for her to follow, Thom following suit. "My guess is your experience." Danielle, trailing after the two brothers, frowned. "What about my experience?"  
"We're in desperate need of combat medics," Thom answered her this time. "Sounds like you'll fit right in."

"Oh! I-I don't t-think I can do that." Danielle replied, nervously.


	6. In the Medical Bay

Thom and Marcel lead Danielle down the hall, left turn and on the second door to the right. Was the Medical bay. Inside, were three sets of Bunk beds, two cabinets over a sink. In one of the bunk beds, a duck laid down with his arm on a pillow. Then a female white goose with a pink scarf around her head stepped out.

"Oh! Hello Thom, hello Marcel!" She said in a British accent "Hi Amy." Thom smiled. Marcel looked around. "Where's Abby?" "Right here." A light brown goose stepped into the room, she had a light blue scarf around her neck. "Howdy Marc! So who's the new girl?"

"Girls, this is Danielle. Canard brought her in."

"Uh. Hi," Danielle nervously stated, one of her hands briefly waving.  
"Nice to meet you," Amy politely commented, nodding her head to her.  
"Dang right it is!" Abby added, grinning and placing her hands on her hips. "Y'all the new meat?"  
Marcel laughed. "Be gentle, Abs, she's shy."

Noticing Danielle's clothes, Amy gasped "My gracious! What happened to your clothes?" Danielle didn't want to mention being left with out a shelter for days. "Never mind, deary. We have some spare clothes in the Supply closet. Thank you Thom, Marcel." Thom and Marcel turned to leave. "See you later girls." Amy turned to Abby. "Abby, would you please bring Danielle a change in clothes and sleepwear?" "Sure thing, partner!"

"We have a shower with soaps, why don't you get cleaned up?"

"T-thank you Amy."

"Honestly, they bring birds in here without any regard to what they've already been through," Amy chastised as she stood up and motioned Danielle to follow. "I bet you not a single one of those gents asked you what had happened to you out there, did they?"

Danielle, following Amy to the far side of the medical bay, shrugged. "They got enough on their minds, I imagine."  
"Oh darling, everyone does," Amy gently argued, stopping at the entrance to the showers. "That doesn't mean civility is thrown out the window though, now does it?"  
Danielle, wide-eyed, simply shook her head.  
Amy smiled at her. "Go on, then, and freshen up. Abby will leave the extra clothes on the table for you."  
"Thank you," Danielle said again, quietly.  
Amy waved her off, walking back to the front of the room. "Don't thank me for being a decent being, dear! Thank me when I've done something really useful, like killed Dragaunus."

Danielle was very grateful for the chance to get cleaned up. The water was lukewarm, but she didn't complain. As Danielle washed her hair, her mind wandered to Canard. He seemed like a nice duck. He has to be if he took her to the base without question. Sure he was kinda rough on her at first, but then again, given that he's a soldier and this is war. "_Canard is a team Captain,' _She thought. _'strong and brave...and he's very handsome...' _Danielle thought as a blush formed under her feathers. But then her mind snapped to reality._"Get a grip Angelwing...Canard is a Leader, and it's a big responsibility, you can't be in the way...besides your not worth the attention."_ The last part she thought, sadly.

When she finished, Danielle rubbed her head with a warm towel, then she dried the rest of her self off. On the table, was a tealish black top with pants, fresh undergarments, socks, and light grey military grade boots. Danielle quickly and quietly put on the clothes. The sleeves of of her shirt ended past her elbows. And there was a white ribbon, which Danielle used to tie back her hair, with a neat bow.

Stepping out of the bathroom in fresh clothes, she saw both Abby and Amy turn to her and smile.  
"See? Like a new you!" Amy declared.  
"I'll take those," Abby walked up to Danielle, grabbing her old, tattered clothes out of her hands. "Unless you got a sentiment to these, I'm thinkin' they're headin' straight to the trash."

"Wait!" Danielle cried out. "What's wrong?" Abby questioned. Danielle felt through the pocket of her old pants, and let out a sigh in relief. She pulled out a moonstone the size of a marble, a little note book and a gold hear shaped pendant tied to a shoe string. "Alright." Amy looked at Danielle's treasures. "My, what lovely pendant."

"Thank you."

"And that's one purdy stone y'got."

"Thank you Abby."

"So Danielle, Marcel mentioned that Canard brought you in?" Amy asked. "He did more than that, he saved me."  
"Well, them Saurians 'll make anyone's lives a hell." Abby chimed in.  
"Abbigail! Mind your words." Amy scolded.  
"It's alright. Actually he saved me from a couple of scavengers. They tried to, um... " Danielle whispered to the two geese what happened.

"My word!" Amy exclaimed, a hand to her chest as Danielle provided details on her save.  
"What I wouldn't give to get my hands on them slimy, good-for-nothin' varmints!" Abby added, punching a fist into her palm out of anger.

Seeing this, Danielle got sheepish. "Oh. I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said..."

"No, no!' Amy insisted.'You must tell someone if something is wrong."

"Darn tootin'!" Abby agreed.

"Oh, while I'm here at the base, I-I want to help out around here. I-it's not much, but I guess I know a thing or two on medics. Well, I-I don't want to be useless..."

Amy and Abby looked at each other, then looked back at Danielle. "Ya good with First Aid?"

"Well, I-I do my best with it..."

Danielle, Amy and Abby discussed the former's knowledge and abilities. The geese were impressed with her, even if the duck kept avoiding complements. After the discussion, the pink scarfed female asked Danielle to come back to the Medical bay the next morning at 0630. "We do need an extra set of hands, deary."

"Okay, I-I'll do my very best."

"That's what we're askin' fer, Sugarcube." Abby chimed in.


	7. Revelations

Danielle was exploring the hall, when she nearly walked in to Canard. "Oh! Cana- Uh, I mean, c-captain." Danielle saluted (with the wrong hand). "Danielle. I was just coming to get you." he smiled then he noticed something. "You called me 'Captain'."

"Well, yes, I- aren't you?" Danielle stuttered, confused.  
Canard grinned and shook his head. "No, it's fine. You just ... haven't, I guess." He paused, taking a closer look at her. "You, uh, clean up well."

"Oh. T-thank you..." Danielle looked at her boots. "Hey, I have a spare bunk in my dorm,' Canard replied. 'would you like to sleep there?" At first Danielle was not sure what to say. But after this time, she knew she could trust him. Besides, she didn't want to sleep alone or with someone else, after what she went through today. "I would like to Canard, thank you."

"Really?" Canard caught himself then cleared his throat. "Alright, this way." He lead her back down the hall he came from.

As they walked, Danielle watched the tan drake out of the corner of her eye. "You know," she started, her gaze returning to the ground, "We've met before."  
Canard slowed his pace to look at her. "What? No, I'd remember," he insisted.  
Danielle smiled knowingly. "Well, not officially. But we've crossed paths." She said recalling, the day she first saw him.

* * *

_School Gatherings was probably either about rivalry, or about friendship. The two colleges in the city would get together to have a friendly Hockey game. "Let's play as friends and may the best team win." They would say. Danielle attended to be polite, but she brought school work with her. Before the game, Danielle heard a couple of students talking. "Hey, did you guys see that 'Canard' guy?"_

_ "I heard he's got all the good grades." _

_"Dude, you should see how he plays!" _

_"Oh, he's so dreamy!"_

_ "Yeah!" _

_"I wonder if he's single?" _

_"Wait, there he is!" The female ducks squealed __excitedly, as mentioned drake skated forward, decked out in his Hockey Uniform. Their screams were loud, Danielle dropped her books to cover ears. The players all got into position, and a hush falls over the crowd. The puck drops... and the games begin!_

* * *

'Our schools got together for a big game and there was a party... I don't remember most of it. But I did see you out there on the ice. You were... well, great. Really great." Danielle said, looking up at him. Canard was used to complements like that, but to hear them from a beauti- er...pretty girl like her...

"Heh, thanks," Canard finally answered, feeling an uncharacteristic blush forming under his feathers. He stopped at his bunk and typed in the pass code, letting the door slide open.  
Danielle followed him in, taking a look at the twin-sized bunk bed in the otherwise tiny room.  
Canard walked up to a small desk and upholstered his puck launcher. "Even captains have to sacrifice in a war," he lightly joked. "But it's a warm place to sleep at night, right?"

"Oh. Yes." Danielle then walked to the bunk bed and sat on the lower bunk. The mattress was firm, but comfortable. "Tell me about yourself Danielle." The female duck looked up in surprise. Canard was turned toward and looking interested. He really wanted to hear about her? But, she wasn't sure what to say. Her life might be boring to him, but she knew better than to just make stuff up. Honesty is it's own defense after all.

Danielle opened her beak to speak, closed it, and slightly frowned as she thought about the question some more.  
Canard chuckled. "Would it help if I go first?"  
She looked up at him and gave him a sheepish grin. "If you wouldn't mind..."  
He shrugged, pulling out a nearby desk chair and sitting on it backwards, letting his arms rest on its tall backside. "Well, I grew up in DuCaine Metropolis as an only hatching."

"Wasn't that lonely?" Danielle wonders. "A little,' Canard replies 'but it's okay. I had Wildwing."

"Wildwing?"

"He moved to the city when we were very small. We got Snow Cream together one day, and we've been friends ever since. Played Hockey all the time after school. And told each other how we're best friends..."

"Sounds like he was a wonderful friend," Danielle commented, leaning forward from her seat upon the bunk bed.  
"Best there ever was-is," Canard corrected himself, shaking his head. "I'm going to find him."  
Danielle's eyes softened. "When's the last time you've seen him?"

"Almost a year, at least. " Canard let out a sigh. "Wing was with our folks, and we were on our lunch break when the invasion..." He couldn't finish. Danielle couldn't blame him. The day the Saurians invaded was the worst day anyone could ever live. "I just hope Wildwing and our folks are doing okay. Wildwing's a fighter even though he doesn't see it."

"Canard,' Danielle started ' we look out for each other. We all stand a chance of freeing Puckworld from the Saurians." Canard looked at her.  
"Well' she continued.' I guess that's my brother talking."

The tan drake smiled. "He sounds like a smart guy."

"He is," Danielle agreed, "and I miss him." She felt her eyes glisten with forming tears and quickly turned her attention to the ground to try and regain her composure.  
"I promise you I will get you back to him, and his family," Canard firmly said. Danielle hesitantly looked up and met his gaze, seeing the pure confidence in his expression.  
"I know you will," she quietly stated. Clearing her throat a little, she leaned against the bunk bed frame. "So tell me more about this best friend of yours. Was he in college with you too?"

"Yeah.' Canard replied. 'He was gonna get a degree in engineering. Wildwing's a good guy. He's got a younger brother." Canard's face dropped some. "Nosedive is a complete nut. Always laughing or fussing over the smallest thing." Danielle was trying not to laugh. "Nosedive sounds like a fun guy."

"Oh you think, huh?" That did it. Danielle let out a giggle.

Canard glanced up quickly, but he couldn't help but chuckle along with Danielle-her laugh was infectious.(And to him, very cute.)  
Her giggle resided and she said, "I'm sorry, but you do sound a bit ... grumpy, about him."  
"He's a handful," Canard insisted, even while smiling. "But you just have to meet him to understand."  
"I hope I get to meet them both one day," Danielle thoughtfully responded.

"You'd love them." Danielle thought for a minute. "Y'know, my nephews and my niece would love a friend like Nosedive." Canard smiled at her. "Oh?"

"Mm-hmm,' Danielle nodded.' Benny, Timmy, and Snowdrop. They're sweet kids, but rather independent for 6 year old's. Oh Canard, if they meet you and see how good you are at hockey, they would just beg for you to play with them."

Canard laughed. "I'm not that good. Now Wildwing, he's the best goalie around." The drake paused as something clicked, and he looked back to Danielle with wide eyes. "Wait, they're all 6? Like, they're triplets?"

"Oh. Yes.' Danielle replied. 'I was surprised myself." Canard shook off the surprise, but agreed."That's definitely rare. But it's great to have a big family like that."

Danielle hummed in agreement, but sighed. "Not so much these days, unfortunately."  
Canard shook his head. "We're going to end this war, Danielle."  
"How?" she responded. "We're so completely outnumbered.

"If we can take out Dragaunus' fortress' Canard explained, 'Puckworld will have a good chance."  
"But how can we find the fortress?"

Canard looked away for a second, thinking. Eventually he brought his gaze back up to Danielle, his expression serious. "Can I trust you?"

Danielle looked at the doorway then looked back at Canard. " Yes." Canard stood up and walked to Danielle. " You can't tell anyone, okay?"  
The female duck put her hand over her heart. "You have my word as an Angelwing."

Canard paused, and the two kept eye contact for a moment before the tan drake finally nodded. He bent down to the floor and pulled out a small box hidden beneath the bunk bed, Danielle shifted her legs out of the way at the same time. Then he pulled the lid open and carefully took out a golden mask.

Danielle looked at the mask with curiosity. Then a very strong feeling pooled into her stomach. "I-is that..?" "Drake DuCaine's mask? Sure is." Danielle's eyes were wide with wonder."How...' she whispered.' H-how did you find it?!"

Canard sat next to Danielle on the bunk bed, both of them staring at the mask in his hands.  
"We had a lot of ancient text, hints towards its existence and where it was buried." He took a shaky breath, his hands tracing its edges. "We cracked the code and took a small team out, to this hidden temple within Twin Beaks." He glanced at Danielle. "It's going to help us win this war."

Danielle didn't know what to say. She looked at the tan drake. "A-are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Danielle gazed at the mask, she gently traced the end of beak with her index finger. If this is the key to winning the war, then Puckworld will be free again. She'll get to see her brother and her family again... Danielle looked at Canard. She felt tears come to her eyes. "Danielle?" Then, with a shaky breath, Danielle buried her face into Canard's chest, while putting her arms around his waist.

Canard was shocked, and he didn't respond right away. After a few moments' hesitation, however, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. The feel of holding someone else was overpowering, a comforting feeling he hadn't experienced in ages. He finally let himself relaxed into the hold, his head resting on top of hers.

The tan male breathed through his nostrils, and caught the female's scent. She smelled like Orange Blossoms. He breathed in again. "Hmm." he sighed with a small smile. "Canard..." Danielle said softly.

"Uh-huh?"

"Thank you. Thank you for everything today..."

He opened his eyes, pulling away from the female duck and clearing his throat. "Of course, Danielle." Standing up, he ran his fingers through the tuft of feathers on top of his head, the mask still in his other hand. "Uh, we should probably get some sleep."  
Danielle, watching him, nodded shyly. "Right," she answered quietly.  
The tan drake pressed a button on a nearby console, covering them both in darkness. He quickly climbed to the top bunk, giving himself a moment to shake off the feelings he had been feeling previously. "Good night," he finally said, his hand coming up to rub his face frustratingly. How had he let his guard down so easily?

"Sleep well." Danielle replied. She quietly took off her boots, and climbed under the covers. Danielle thought of the day she had, it started out rotten. But it turned out okay in the end, and she had Canard to thank for that. He had done a lot for her. It was the first time she had seen kindness in a stranger, it gave her a warm feeling of hope. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a snore above her. Canard had fallen asleep. Danielle just smiled, _"Better than the Monitor Tower patrol.",_ she thought amusingly. After a yawn, Danielle drifted off to sleep.


	8. Nightmares or Memories?

The room was quiet, still, and dark, in the really early hours of the morning. Canard was sound asleep on the top bunk, Danielle on the other hand, was tossing and turning in her bunk. She was re living the Saurian Invasion.

* * *

_It started out like any other day. Danielle had put her school books inside and decided to watch her brother and his kids play hockey. _"_Come on, kids! Let's see if you can get your pucks past me!" Then all at once the three ducklings came at their father. "Get him!"_

_Watching her beloved mate and darling children, Rose let out a small chuckle. Then, she turned to Danielle. "Danielle, you want to join them?"_

_"Huh? Oh, uh, n-no thanks.."_

_"Danielle is everything alright?"_

_"I just have this awful feeling Rose, like something is about to happen."_

_Rose wasn't sure what to say, at first. But knowing her sister-in-law, maybe she was just worried about an upcoming test or something._

_"Maybe it's just pressure from college Danielle. Why don't you go inside and have a warm drink?"_

_But Danielle wasn't listening, she was looking at the sky. She could see streaking lights. "What do you suppose…?"_

_It wasn't just Danielle who saw these lights, one of the boys whose name was Benny, saw these lights too. "Hey Dad, look!"_

_Derek looked where his son was pointing at. "Woah…" The other two kids, Timmy and Snowdrop, skated up to their father and brother. Snowdrop asked in wonder. "What are they?"_

_"I don't know…" Derek replied._

_When suddenly the streaking lights turned. How is that possible. Could they be piloted mechanisms? They seem to be getting bigger...which must mean they're getting closer. And closer. And closer. They were piloted mechanisms. And then, huge shots rang out! This was an invasion!_

_Without waiting a second, Rose led Danielle off the porch, then pushed her down the sidewalk._

_"Come on! Go, go! Come on!"_

_Suddenly the mother heard a voice. One of her babies was calling out to her. And she knew that voice._

_"Mom!"_

_"Timmy!"_

_The family was skating as fast as they could, to escape the approaching ships. Suddenly, Danielle looked up and saw a laser beam coming right for her brother! She attempted to push him to safety. _

_"Derek, look out! "_

_But it was too late, for both of them._

* * *

Danielle jumped awake, panting. Once she realized where she was, she was overcome with emotion. Choking back tears, Danielle climbed out of bed, taking her pendant with her, she walked the end of the room, and entered the bathroom. Which was no bigger than a broom closet. Danielle tuned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water, while taking deep breathes, trying to calm down.

The sounds of running water creaked through the old piping of the base, and Canard's eyes shot open in panic, before realizing what it was he was hearing. Wiping the last of sleep out of his eyes, he took a look at his communication unit and frowned at the time.  
When the water didn't shut off after a minute, worry won out and he hopped out of the bed, walking up to bathroom door and knocking lightly. "Danielle, everything all right?" he asked quietly.

Danielle gasped. She opened the door and was greeted by the Captain, wearing a concerned expression. "Canard. I-I was too loud. I-I'm terribly sorry..."

"Calm down...', he replied gently. Then he noticed something. 'What's that?" Danielle looked at her hand. "It's just a pendant..."

He studied the item in her hands for a moment, before glancing back at her. "Seems like more than just a pendant if you're holding it in the middle of the night in the bathroom." He had said it lightly, as a joke, and Danielle gave a soft smile as she returned her gaze to the item in question.  
"It belonged to my grandmother."

"Oh really?' The tan duck replied with interest. 'How long have you had it?"

"Since my first hatch day. My pendant can play a lullaby, and Nana taught me the words to the song. And, well, when I get scared or sad... I listen to it, and it helps me relax."

"It's beautiful," he commented. "But why would you need to relax?"  
Danielle shifted uncomfortably, placing the necklace back under her shirt. "It was just a bad dream."  
Canard watched her, his head tilting slightly when she did not elaborate right away. "Do you ... want to talk about it?" he finally offered.

"It was about the invasion..." Danielle replied quietly. "I know we all went through it, but it was just horrible."

"I know...' Canard replied.'It _was_ horrible." Danielle scooted past him to go back to bed. And she gestured him to sit next to her. "I was with my family when it happened, I ran back to get Timmy and we all fled. I looked back to see a laser beam come at us... I know I pushed Derek to safety as it struck, but in the nightmare... it...i-it took us both."

"Dreams like that ... they hit hard." The drake placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "But that's all it was. A dream. Nightmare. You're fine, and I'm sure your family is too." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately, offering her an encouraging smile. "Why don't you try and get some more rest? My shift starts in less than an hour, so I'm going to go ahead and get up."  
Danielle's eyes widened as she looked at the nearby clock. "Canard, oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"Really, it's nothing," he said as he stood up. "Saurians get _all_ of us in our dreams," he admitted with a small smirk.

Suddenly, Danielle remembered something. "Oh! I-I should...take a look at your arm."


	9. Adjusted

Canard had completely forgotten about the wound he received yesterday. He turned so Danielle could take a look at his arm. Very carefully, she unwrapped the bandage, and removed the cotton pad. The bleeding had stopped, thankfully."If you're going to take a shower,' Danielle told him.'Then be very gentle with your cuts."

"You got it."

The captain was planning to take a shower since he had some time before his shift started. When he came out, he was fully dressed, Save for his boots, knee pads, and chest armor. Danielle looked up from a book she was reading, and got right back to work on Canard's arm. But because the scars were still tender, Danielle decided to apply some disinfectant spray. "I'm afraid this will sting a bit."

The sting wasn't terrible, but Canard masked the pain anyway. Then Danielle, put on a fresh cotton pad and some fresh bandages."Your scars will take a while to heal. I would say it needs a month. Make sure to apply fresh bandages every once in a while and if you see any red around the cuts, just tell me." She instructed.

"Thanks, you're gonna do great for the resistance." Canard smiled at the cream-colored duck, and the latter just looked away, shyly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that…"

"I would."

* * *

As time went on, Danielle started to grow accustomed to her new daily routine. Tending to the sick and injured, it was one thing to study about it, but to actually do it for yourself in real life is a whole different experience. Every new patient the Medical Bay had, Danielle read up on said patients medical information. She would attend to every duck, have some small talk with them.

Lunch with her comrades is very uneventful. Amy and Abby would try to strike up a conversation with her but Danielle didn't really have that much to much she wanted to say anyway,

But at the end of the day, she would spend some time with Canard, the two of them just getting to know each other. They would exchange how their day went, leading up to stories on their lives before the war.

"...I don't think the kids are going to try that stunt again."

"Oh, that reminds me of the time when Nosedive…"

Exchanging stories and laughs, Danielle didn't realize it but she was really enjoying Canard's company.

Once in a while, Canard would be out late on a mission. So Danielle will just keep herself busy, by restocking the medicines, and other supplies. And secretly hoping Canard will come back safely.

* * *

One afternoon, as they were finishing lunch, the three Medics were visited by Thom.

" 'Scuse me ladies, but Marcel forgot his pills again."

"Oh, that Marcel,' Amy chuckled. 'The vial's in its usual spot Thom."

The drake made a dash for the cabinet, and found the vial of pills. Then he smiled at Amy. "Thanks, Hon. I'll see you later, tonight."

Amy smiled and giggled, "See you tonight, darling."

After he left the female goose looked back at our fellow medics. She sighed. "Oh, isn't he just wonderful?" Then she went on about relationships and how good they can be. Abby joined in on the conversation. However, while she didn't show it, Danielle didn't feel comfortable with where this was going. Let's just say her last relationship didn't turn out so well.

"How about you Danielle?"

The cream colored duck looked up. "Huh?"

"Y'all got a special someone in mind?" Abby asked.

Danielle shook her head."Not...not really."

"Well, what about the captain?" Amy asked. Danielle just looked at her shoes, nervously.

"Who? Captain Thunderbeak?"

"No, Cap'n Feathersword. A'course Cap'n Thunderbeak." Abby teased.

Danielle looked around. She needed something to get her outta there, and then she remembered. The meeting! Danielle glanced up at the clock, 10 minutes before the meeting started, but better to leave now.

"Uh...I'm sorry girls. I've been invited to take part in this week's meeting and I'd like to get going, please."

Before the two geese could say anything else Danielle quickly left the Medical Bay. Meanwhile, Canard was in his dorm. He was organizing some paperwork when Greybeak and Wally came in.

"Hey, Canard.' Wally greeted. 'Are you going to the meeting?"

"Yeah, just a sec."

"So Cap'n' Greybeak said slyly.'You and the new medic, huh?"

"Yeah.' Wally agreed. 'She's pretty, ain't she?"

"The new medic?" Canard replied, feigning ignorance. "You mean Angelwing?"

Greybeak rolled his eyes at Wally, which Canard caught.

The captain shrugged nonchalantly. "Haven't thought about it, honestly."

Both of the other ducks busted out laughing at that.

"What? I haven't!" Canard insisted, which made them laugh even harder. Canard crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it in their direction. "I'd knock it off, you two, unless you want kitchen duty for a month."

"Oh, you wouldn't." Wally replied teasingly.

"Don't push your luck, Waldo."

Greybeak covered his beak and Wally's eyes went wide. He pointed to the tan drake."C-Captain! Ix-nay on the Aldo-Way!"

Canard had a look of justification. Like a cat that caught a mouse, and had finished a bowl of milk. Way too satisfied with himself. "Now, I have to check in to the meeting in five minutes. You two are dismissed."

Both ducks saluted. "Yes, sir!"

The captain turned around, ready to leave. He didn't catch the smirk growing on Greybeak's face. The latter looked to the right and called out. "Hey there, Angelwing!"

"Huh? W-where?!"

Canard looked around, almost eagerly, but he didn't see Danielle. When he heard Greybeak and Wally laughing hysterically behind him, he realized what they did and was really mad. He turned around with a heated glare at the two ducks. Greybeak froze, and Wally jumped up into the former's arms. "Yipes!"

"Alright, you...You…!" Canard was close to beating the snot out of them, when he heard someone address him. The sound was as soft and sweet as a nightingale's song.

"Hi, Captain."

Said captain turned around fast, to see Danielle walking up to him, waving. Embarrassed that he nearly started a fight in front of her, Canard felt his face heat up under his feathers.

"Oh! D-Danielle! H-hi."

Off in the distance, Greybeak sang off key and very loudly, _"It's just a little crush (crush), not like I faint every time we touch...!"_

Canard glared daggers in his direction, while Danielle looked on bewildered. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Still staring at Greybeak and Wally as they ran around the corner and out of sight, the captain sighed and shook his head. "Nah. Just those two being idiots, like usual."

"Ah," Danielle said, not entirely convinced but also not wanting to push the subject. Then the two of them went side by side to the base's war room for the meeting.


	10. Speaking Out

When the duo reached the room, Danielle set down one of the empty chairs while Canard walked to the other side table to sit down with the McMallard Twins. An hour and a half had passed, and Danielle had been very quiet. Then something Canard said, caught her attention.

"That mission would require espionage, we might have to look into new recruits."

Shyly raising her hand, Danielle thought about how she was going to say her piece. Maybe this isn't such a good idea. But before she could put her hand down...

"Angelwing?"

Caught! "Um...I-i-if you're looking for new recruits, a-along the lines of espionage, I suggest...um, Duke L'Orange?" The last part she whispered.

"What?"

"Duke L'Orange?" Danielle squeaked, still quiet. Marcel looked at her. "Did you just say,'Duke L'Orange'? Everyone in the room looked at Danielle like all her feathers just popped right off her body.

"The leader of the Brotherhood of the Blade?"

"Are you kidding?"

"He's a thief!"

Everyone started talking at once, murmuring among themselves and shaking their heads. Danielle nervously pulled on her ponytail, unsure of what to do next. If she could curl into a tight ball and hide, she would.

"All right, that's enough," Canard firmly commanded, silencing the group.

"Thank you, Captain. I trust you have a good reason, Angelwing?"

"Uh, yes Thom. He helped my brother get back to our shelter when he injured himself. I was watching the kids when they came. Rose was thanking him, I heard him say his name and...and..."

"I see," he replied neutrally. With all eyes on him, Thom continued, "I understand where you're coming from Angelwing, but one good deed does not dispel his decade-worth of grand theft and larceny."

"It wasn't just one deed, though," Danielle instantly replied without thinking, earning a few gasps from around the room.

Canard, watching her carefully, said, "Continue."

"I-I heard he's infiltrated some Saurian supply ships, and brought food to the Work Camps." She replied, sheepish from blurting out. A hush fell over the crowd, then the ducks whispered among each other.

The red headed drake cleared his throat. "Danielle, while I commend you on your insight. I suggest you be careful on who you're talking about. You're dismissed."

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Danielle was heading back to the Medical Bay when she heard her name."Danielle." Sounded like Canard. Danielle turned around to face him. He looked upset.

"What was that about?" he asked, finally catching up to her.

Danielle shook her head. "You asked for a recommendation-"

"Yes, a reliable duck that can be depended on," Canard clarified.

"Why can't-"

"Because he's a thief, Danielle!" his voice raised, then lowered quickly. "He would find the first opportunity to raid our supplies, or sabotage our plans."

Anger began rising up in the female duck. "He's not a traitor, Canard!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because he wasn't before!" she insisted.

"A thief-"

"-is not a traitor," she interrupted. "Is it always so black and white with you?" she exasperatedly asked.

Canard floundered on his words. "Well, yeah, I-wait, what do you mean?"

Danielle shook her head. "You're either good or your bad, and there's apparently no changing it, at least not with you."

"Excuse me?"

Danielle wasn't done yet. "I'm not saying there is one here, but what if one of these soldiers is a traitor and will strike at the first chance?"

Canard's glare hardened. "How dare you..." he sneered. Canard wasn't about to keep fighting, though. "There's no such thing as a good thief."

"Then why-"

"Period!"

With a hard exhale, Danielle turned away sharply. What neither of them realized was someone had seen the whole thing. Someone with an evil glint in her eyes. "You have no idea what she means, _handsome_..." She purred looking at the Captain.

* * *

Later, Danielle was organizing the cabinets in the Medical Bay. She was sad and angry at the same time. "_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. But Canard wanted me to speak my mind..."_ She was finishing up, when she heard a "Ahem." Danielle turned around to see a female tan duck with long lavender hair, and a pink bodysuit.

"Can I help you?" Danielle asked, trying not to look or sound upset.

"Sorry to bother you," the female said shyly, brushing her purple hair back nervously. "I'm here on behalf of Captain Thunderbeak."

Danielle raised an eyebrow at her, not entirely sure what to say. "Oh," she finally let out. "Um, okay. What is it?"

The tan mallard straightened up a little, going into an at-ease position. "He said to tell you he won't see you tonight, but that's he's ... well, sorry."

There was a pause as Danielle watched the nervous duck curiously. Eventually, however, she sighed and returned to her task. "Of course he is," she muttered more to herself than the girl. "Thank you," she added sincerely when she noticed the duck still standing there. When she made no move to leave, Danielle stopped again and tilted her head. "Is there ... is there something else?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to be nosy," the purple-haired duck responded. "I just ... why am I apologizing for him?"

Danielle smirked. "That's a good question." More seriously, she added, "We had an argument earlier, so I guess he wanted to make sure he wasn't ignoring me, I guess."

"An argument? Oh, dear." Danielle sighed. "I thought they could recruit Duke L'Orange, for his skills. But Canard thinks he'll betray us. Well... I wouldn't have said anything if I had any doubts. If Duke really was evil, then why did he bring my brother back?" The new female looked thoughtful. "If you're certain, then why don't we go recruit him ourselves?"

Danielle was surprised. "I don't know...I-I mean, I haven't really been out s-since I came..."

"You can talk to this Duke guy, and I can get us there."

"How?"

"Computers are my specialty. If we can locate Duke's last seen sightings, maybe there's a pattern."

"...I guess..."

"He sounds like he'd be a great asset to the Resistance," the purple-haired duck insisted. "Perhaps if we have him help us in a big way-take down a imprison camp or the like-surely Captain Thunderbeak will see his resourcefulness ... right?"

Danielle, still holding some medical items in her hands as she organized, looked down at them in thought. "You really think so?" she finally asked.

"The war can't be won on timid minds, my dear," she simply commented, her hands behind her back innocently. "I've seen Duke L'Orange in action. He's very capable, and if he saved your brother like you said he has, then he's a hero in waiting."

Danielle was lost in thought, but absorbing every word of the newcomer. Decision finally made, she put the medical items down and turned to her. "Let's recruit Duke L'Orange, then, and win this war."

The other female duck grinned widely. "That's the spirit!"


	11. Devil in Disguise

Gathering 'information' on the computer, the other female typed away. Danielle watched her for a minute. "You're very good at this."

"Why, thank you Danielle. Alright, let's get going."

The two females jogged to an exit the other female knew about. When they heard someone say,"Hey, Danielle!" Said female turned around to see Greybeak. "Oh, hello. Uh-Greybeak."

"Yeah-Oh, hey Lucy. Didn't see you there."

"Hello."

Greybeak turned to Danielle. "Where are you off too?"

Danielle paused, she didn't want to lie, but if she told him, then he'd tell Canard, and then he might have her head for going behind his back. Even if she might be right, Canard is still the captain.

"Recon Mission, I thought Danielle could come just in case." 'Lucy' replied.

Greybeak looked at the two females, then nodded. "Okay, good luck."

Lucille and Danielle went to the exit. The latter was scared of being out there, but she knew she had to try.

As they exited the safety of the base, Danielle pulled her jacket closer around her. "So, uh ... your name is Lucy?"

The other female duck, keeping an eye on their whereabouts, shrugged. "Lucille, but ... yes."

"Oh, I'm sorry-"

"Nonsense, you can call me Lucy," she replied, taking a moment to turn and smile at her.

Danielle, following Lucille closely, smiled back shyly. "Thanks for, well ... for listening, Lucy. And for, um, taking the risk out here, you know."

"We're all together in the end, love!" Lucille replied, returning her attention to the barren surroundings. "We need to be to defeat the Saurians."

"Right. Let's go." As the females walked away, Lucy thought. _"Hook. Line. And sinker."_

* * *

Canard returned from his mission. As he was walking he thought about Danielle, his mind wandered to the argument. He knew he was right, so why should he apologize? But then again, she did seem downhearted. "Maybe I can get her to change her mind." But when he entered the Medical Bay, he didn't see her.

"Weird," he muttered to himself as he exited. Maybe she had returned to her bunk early. But he was pretty positive her shift was supposed to last another hour or two, at least.

He determinedly walked towards the personal bunkers, and turned a corner too fast, ramming straight into someone.

"Hey!"

"Watch it!"

Both drakes looked at each other, and only one of them stood up straighter from the result.

"Uh, Captain Thunderbeak, sir, sorry for the, uh, collision," Greybeak answered quickly, forgetting to salute.

Canard sighed at seeing him. "Greybeak, have you seen Angelwing?"

Greybeak stared at Canard strangely. "Well, yeah. They went on that recon."

There was a long silence before Canard managed to say, "Wait, what?"

"...Vanderflock and Angelwing went on a recon mission." Greybeak was cut off when Canard grabbed his shoulder.

"How long ago?!"

"I don't know ... maybe a few hours?" Greybeak responded, arms up in surrender despite not quite sure knowing what was going on.

"Who authorized it?!" Canard demanded, shoving Greybeak away.

The drake, despite his offended expression, simply shrugged. "I ... I thought you did, sir.

"I was out on a mission." Canard replied. Greybeak said, "I'll check with Amy and Abby, maybe they know something."

"Okay. I want to know who authorized that recon. And I want to have a talk with them."

Canard walked away. _"Danielle, you better be okay."_

* * *

Outside, everything was eerie and dark. Danielle could see shadows, and strange, scary shapes. Just for moment, she wished she was back at the base. This girl had a mission, she knew what to do, and she had a friend. They had been traveling for a good while, when they came to a building. It was an old warehouse for supplies. It had no windows to protect the supply from the harshest Puckworld blizzards.

"We're here." Lucy said.

Danielle replied, "We should check around for an entrance."

"We're gonna have to split up."

"Why?" Danielle asked, studying the broken-down warehouse. Something seemed ... off.

"We'll cover more ground that way," Lucy insisted, then added, "The entrance to the Brotherhood is hard to find, and we shouldn't be out in the open any longer than necessary."

"All right," Danielle answered her, not wanting to sound suspicious or skeptical. Lucy pointed behind the cream-colored duck.

"You go that way, and I'll go the other way." Lucy started heading the opposite way. "Be careful!"

"You too," Danielle called, not entirely thrilled about the plan. She sighed and turned towards the path she was supposed to take.

Lucy rounded the corner, then sped away back to the base cackling to herself. "Stooge!"

Danielle walked to the other end, and found a doorway. With the door broken and hanging from it's top hinge. Danielle called out. "Lucy, I found a way in!" No answer. But, figuring Lucy would catch up, Danielle pulled the door open and cautiously stepped inside. It was even darker inside than it was outside, and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"H-hello?"

Danielle called out nervously. Then she backed into something. Something big. And hard. And alive! A light flickered on and Danielle realized she had backed into a big, orange, saurian!

"Gotcha!"

The Saurian gloated as he grabbed the female duck into his huge, clawed, hands. A shimmering green glow enveloped them both and the warehouse was empty once more.

* * *

Canard stood next to a long table, studying multiple sets of blueprints. Greybeak, Wally, and both McMallard brothers stood along the table's length, laying out a map of the city.

"All right Captain, if we take tunnel A to the sewers here," Thom explained, "then we should be able to dig through this section to reach the slave camp."

"What about guards?" Canard asked, his hand resting under his beak in thought.

"We have multiple sources that-"

"Captain?"

All the males turned to look at the purple-haired mallard standing in the room. She looked downright terrified standing there. And Canard could see tears in the girl's eyes.

"What is it?" Canard asked.

"Sir, may I ... may I have a word with you, in private?"

"Not now-"

"It's about Angelwing," she interrupted. This got the tan drake's attention, along with the other four males.

"What's wrong?' Canard walked to the female duck.``Is she alright?"

"I- I was on a recon mission. Angelwing said she wanted to come with me. And-A-and..."

The tan male stared at her. But she wasn't finishing. Did something happen to Danielle? Oh Drake, he hoped not.

"While we were out, Angelwing turned away and told me she was going to look for Duke L'Orange."

The feathers on Canard's neck rose up in immense annoyance. With a mad groan, he pinched the bridge of his beak. '_Danielle, why didn't you listen to me?!' _Marcel, on the other hand, asked Lucy,

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"Captain, Angelwing was captured by Saurians!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled, causing the female duck to wince. He turned to face the others in the room. "McMallards, complete the plans. Make sure that there's a backup tunnel for the evacuees. Greybeak, Wally, you're with me."

"Sir?" Greybeak asked, both ducks walking up to Canard.

The captain grabbed ahold of the female duck's arm and guided her back into the hallway. "Who is this?" he asked his soldiers, pointing to the female duck.

Wally looked at her scared expression, then back to Canard. "Lucille Vanderflock. She's been mostly working with our tech group."

"What's your rank?" Canard asked Lucy directly.

Lucy quietly stated, "Private, Captain."

"Who gave you authority to let Angelwing assist?"

"She did," Lucy answered, hugging her arms tightly to her body and staring at the ground.

"She does _not_ have that authority, either," Canard heatedly scolded.

"I'm sorry, Captain, she insisted for a medic to be on the mission, and I thought-"

"You are to take us where you last saw her, _immediately_."

"Yes, Captain."

Lucy turned around, with the three ducks following. A cruel smile formed on her beak as she led the way.


	12. Held Hostage

Danielle and the orange saurian re-appeared in a flash of green. But instead of the old warehouse, they were in a small warship, far enough away from it.

"I've captured one of the resistance!" the saurian gloated.

A small, green, lizard like saurian appeared out of the shadows. He morphed into a certain witch with short white hair. Startling Danielle within the bigger saurian's grasp.

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul! So naive! So trusting."

Despite being weirded out by that antic, Danielle was scared. She heard of saurians eating ducks. 'I'm Saurain Lunch!' She thought.

"Knock it off, Chameleon," the large saurian said with annoyance, using his free arm to smack the smaller green one away. He walked over to a nearby jail cell and dropped Danielle into it. With a flick of his wrist he pressed a button along the wall, creating a force field that trapped Danielle inside.

She scrambled to her feet quickly, turning to face the two saurians.

"I hear you're our ticket to the Mask," the orange one told her, his thick canines sticking out of his mouth as he smiled. "Once we have it, there'll be _no_ stopping us."

The green saurian, or Chameleon as he'd been called, morphed into Drake DuCaine, or at least a greener version of him. He stood proudly and beat his fist against his chest. "Without the Mask I am a useless nobody!" he horribly mocked.

Danielle didn't know how they knew about the mask. But she couldn't worry about that. She just had to escape somehow! Maybe she could throw these guys off.

"T-that's what you kidnapped me for?!' she said, _trying_ to sound brave. 'For some legend?! You. A-are. Wasting. Your time!"

The two saurians just looked at her and laughed. "Okay, tell us another one!" Chameleon gasped. The female duck looked away, annoyed. Chameleon looked at her, then turned to his larger associate. "What else are we gonna do with her, Siege?" The larger Saurian, or Siege faced Danielle with and smiled evilly. "She'd make some good bait for that 'Captain' of resistance."

Danielle's eyes widened in fear. '_Canard!_' She thought. "When Canard comes to rescue you, we'll get rid of him and the resistance will fall!"

"He won't come." She muttered. The two saurians looked at her.

"Come again?" Chameleon asked in a silly way.

"Canard won't come for someone like me.' Danielle repeated, more to herself than the saurians. 'He wouldn't care about me."

"Not according to our little fly on the wall," he said and chuckled. "Or should I say DeCoy?"

Danielle looked at him confused. Decoy? Who or what was a decoy? "Well, they're wrong," she insisted. "He's not going to care about some lowly medic when he has an entire Resistance to lead."

Siege and Chameleon paused and looked at one another, neither saying anything. Then, out of nowhere, they both broke out into laughter.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks!" Chameleon spoke in an english accent, a weird mustache and hat morphing onto his head.

"Time will tell," Siege responded to Danielle. "And my money's on Lucretia."

"Lucretia..." whispered Danielle, in thought. Wait, did they mean...Lucy? It felt very logical, and yet... she seemed so nice. Danielle was pulled out of the thoughts when she heard Siege turn something on.

"Lord Dragaunus, we've captured the duck. If Lucretia's right, Canard will come a runnin'!"

'_Dragaunus?!' _Danielle suddenly felt hot and cold at the same time. These guys work for that tyrant?

"Excellent!" A voice said on the computer.

Danielle stepped back further into the cell, her worry rising. 'If they do come for me ... Dragaunus could get the Mask ... oh, what have I done…? Please don't come, Canard.'

* * *

Lucy, Canard, Greybeak, and Wally were crouched behind an old broken down building, peering around its corner and looking at the equally destroyed building across the way.

"That's where I saw her last," Lucy said, pointing at the area. "Saurians came out of nowhere and then just ... disappeared!"

"Green glow?" Wally asked suddenly.

Lucy looked over at him in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"It's their teleportation tech. Pretty neat stuff, actually." Canard and Greybeak glared at him. "What? It /is/!" he defended.

"If they teleported, there's no way of knowing where they took her," Canard growled out, his patience worn thin.

Then out of the blue, Chameleon appeared, mumbling how Siege forgot some stupid thing. Lucy gasped silently.

"Captain! That's one of the Saurians who took Angelwing."

"You're sure?"

"I never forget a face, sir."

Greybeak pulled up his sleeves, raring to go. "Okay, let's get 'em!" He was about to charge, but was grabbed by his belt and pulled onto the seat of his trousers by the Captain.

"Wait a minute!' he whispered harshly. 'This might be a trap!"

"We've got him out numbered, Captain!"

"And Angelwing is _nowhere _near him," Canard argued fiercely. "We need to catch him unaware, so we can get a hold of his transporter."

Greybeak didn't answer, but he nodded curtly and studied the scene.

"Even if we do get it, I don't think a single duck knows how to work it," Wally quietly mentioned. "I mean, it's one of the saurians' most prized tech."

Lucy watched them and looked back at Chameleon stalling. She thought for a moment, then offered, "I think I know how."

The three male ducks looked at her incredulously. Canard frowned when he asked, "How?"

"I worked in r&d for a while," she casually mentioned. "They had a prototype of it and I saw it in action."

Canard thought for a minute, then he gestured to his comrades. "Alright, you Greybeak and Wally create a diversion, then when Vanderflock and I get close enough, we grab him."

"Got it!"

The two drakes went left, while the third drake took the female went right. A couple minutes later, Canard and Lucy heard the other two ducks calling out.

"Angelwing! Yoo-hoo! Angelwing, where are you?"

"Heeeeere's Chameleon!"

The little green saurian morphed into a huge, bulking one in the blink of an eye, attacking the two male ducks with a solid swing of his arm.

Canard and Lucy sneaked up behind him, waiting.

"How long is it going to take you to work the transporter?" he asked her quietly.

"I only need a few seconds," Lucy answered, sounding a lot more confident than she had earlier. Canard only nodded to her, though, and readied himself.

As Chameleon dodged some puckblaster shots, Canard shot a bola puck from behind him, surprising the green saurian and trapping him in a web of rope. Lucy ran forward, grabbing the struggling arm of Chameleon while Canard ran up and aimed his pucklauncher at the saurian's head.

Chameleon smiled evilly at him, though, and turned his transporter on before Lucy had the chance to.

Canard looked up and briefly saw Greybeak and Wally running for him before they disappeared in a sea of green.


	13. To the Rescue!

A few seconds later, Canard, Lucy, and Chameleon appeared on the warship. There, Lucy and the Saurians continued to charade. Siege stepped from the shadows and looked at the new arrivals.

"Chameleon, you brought a couple more ducks?"

"Not on purpose! They got me!" The smaller saurian retorted.

Siege chuckled darkly. "Well, well. Looks like you brought the Captain. How're you doing duck?"

Canard's patience was wearing thinner, he was clearly in no mood to joke around. So, he aimed his puck blaster at Siege's head and demanded.

"Where's Angelwing?"

Chameleon morphed back to his old self and said. "Ask her yourself, feathers."

Canard turned around to find Danielle, curled up in a ball, in the prison cell. The female looked at him with immense worry. "Canard, you gotta get away from here!"

"Release her, _now_!" he demanded at the Saurian, his weapon unwavering against Siege's head. Chameleon, stepping out of the rope of the polo buck now that he was much smaller, jumped up and down in excitement.

"Can we tell him yet? Can we, can we, can we Siege?"

Siege, watching Canard with a smirk, nodded to the smaller saurian. "You're outnumbered, duck."

Canard's eyes widened, and he barely had a chance to turn around before Lucy hit him over the head with the butt of her own weapon, hard.

The captain fell to the floor instantly.

"Canard!" Danielle screamed, scrambling up and grabbing at the bars.

Chameleon pouted. "Siege, _I_ wanted to tell him," he whined.

Danielle stared at Canard's unconscious form. She went out on her own, Canard still came looking for her, and now look what happened. _'This is all my fault!'_ Danielle thought guiltily. Then she saw Siege pick up the male duck by the shoulders. And Lucy took Canard's satchel off of him.

"What are you doing?!"

Lucy didn't answer, as she was searching through the bag but then, she started to get antsy. Lucy threw the satchel to the floor, angrily. "He didn't bring the mask with him!"

Siege and Chameleon looked at each other. Then the latter's face morphed into the face of Chester A. Riley. "What a revoltin' development this is!" The former on the other hand looked at Danielle, then he had an idea.

"Perhaps if the Captain trusted _you_ with his little secret..."

Danielle swallowed hard. She knew where the mask is, but she couldn't let fall to the Saurians. Besides, she gave her word not to tell anyone Yet, there was no telling what they would do to her. Wait... She just won't tell them. '_If they kill me...so be it.'_

"Oh, this is going to be fun," Siege said with glee, setting the drake down, and walking up to the bars. "You know where the mask is, dontcha?"

Lucretia looked over at her, a brow raised. "Did he tell you?" she asked curiously, watching her steadily.

Danielle maintained composure and put on the act of her life. "No." she stated, her eyes going back to Canard's still form.

The purple-haired vixen didn't take her eyes off her. "She's lying," she concluded, crossing her arms.

"How are we gonna get it if it's back at the base, though?" Chameleon asked, morphing back into his normal form.

"Simple. We make her retrieve it," Lucretia answered. "And threaten this big boy's life if she doesn't return." To emphasize her statement, she nudged the prone captain with the toe of her boot. "I doubt she'd want one feather on her dashing captain to be harmed ... do you?"

Danielle looked down at Canard worried. But that worry suddenly melted into anger. She glared back up at Lucretia. "You..." Then Danielle's arms shot forward between the laser beam bars, and snatched onto Lucretia's hair! "You traitor!"

"Augh!" the purple haired female shrieked in pain. She tried to pry Danielle's hands off, but because of Danielle's grip, her hair was being pulled. "Let go!"

"Oh, girl fight!" Chameleon squealed in excitement. Siege chuckled, his sights watching the two ducks struggle with one another.

Canard peeked an eye open, watching. His hand deftly changed the setting on his puck-launcher, making sure the other two Saurians were distracted. Then, with a quick jump up, he shot a powerful blast into Siege's chest armor, sending the lizard flying backwards.

Chameleon screamed, but before he could do anything Canard shot at him as well. The agile little saurian jumped out of the way at the last second, allowing the blast to penetrate the controls on Danielle's cell instead. A fit of sparks erupted from it and the laser bars disappeared, allowing Danielle to fully tackle the purple-haired duck.

Canard rushed up to them both, but before he could do anything, Lucretia threw a grenade. It beeped and Canard jumped back as it exploded in a cloud of smoke.

"Danielle!" he cried out, coughing.

"I'm here!" she coughed back, unable to see anything from all the smoke.

Danielle felt around, but she couldn't find Canard. She had her eyes closed because of the smoke. But then she felt someone grab her hair! She opened her eyes to see Lucretia. "You little tramp!" She growled.

"Traitor!' Danielle growled back, as she tried to push off Lucretia.'I never should have trusted you!"

"Well you did,' Lucretia smirked evilly. 'You're a fool!"

Danielle stopped struggling for a moment, but that was all Lucretia needed to grab onto Danielle's throat! The cream colored female tried to pry off the other female's hands, and while she could hardly breathe, she was able to say one word. "C-Canard!" Lucretia was about to do more damage when she was hit on the head with the butt of a weapon. Lucretia's grip on Danielle was gone, and the latter could breathe.

Danielle looked up at Canard suddenly materializing through the haze and pulling her to her feet. "You okay?" he breathlessly asked.

"Yeah," Danielle responded, rubbing her sore neck. "Where did she-"

"She ran off after I pulled her off you," the captain quickly explained. He grabbed Danielle's hand and guided them to the far wall. Both were coughing heavily at this point. "We gotta find a way out of here!"

"You ain't going anywhere!"

Both ducks' eyes widened at seeing Chameleon appear in front them. Or, a huge muscled-version of him, anyways. He charged at them, and Canard quickly shoved Danielle out of the way just in the nick of time. The two ducks rolled along the floor, watching as Chameleon rammed into a wall, shook it off, and turned around with a vile smile.

Chameleon held the piece of wall above his head, cackling towards the two ducks. "I'ma ground you ducks into pate!" Canard held Danielle close. "If only we had a distraction..." And then, Danielle had an idea. Quickly, she reached into her bag, and pulled out a little bottle of rubbing alcohol. She unscrewed the cap, and threw the bottle at Chameleon, just right. The liquid spilled onto his face and in to his big, bug-eyes.

"MY EYES!" Chameleon screamed in agony. He reverted back to his old self, but then the piece of wall fell on top of him.

Just at that moment, the wall behind Chameleon blew open, allowing the smoke inside to finally escape into the open air beyond.

Canard and Danielle ran around the prone Chameleon, the captain holding his puckblaster at the ready.

"Canard!"

The voice was recognized instantly, and the captain and Wally a firm handhold in appreciation. "Talk about last second, sergeant!"

"Fashionably late, as always," he easily quipped back. He glanced at Danielle and smiled at her. "I see your damsel in distress is alive and well!" More genuinely, he added, "Good to see ya, Danielle."

Greybeak looked around and asked "What happened to Lucy?"

Danielle was about to answer when Canard beat her to it."She betrayed us."

"What?!" Greybeak and Wally said in unison.

"They were after the mask."

"Dang, she was cute too," Greybeak sighed. "Come on, cap, let's get you two outta here!"

Canard reached over and grabbed Danielle's hand. She looked up at him and he squeezed it reassuringly. She smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said to her.

"I'm glad you are, too," she answered.

They kept their gaze on one another for a few seconds longer, before another holler from Wally pulled them back to reality. Canard kept his handhold on Danielle's, guiding them out of the side of the warship.

"Let's head back to base."

"Okay..."

Then suddenly, Siege popped out of the shadows, holding a laser rifle. "Guess again, greasy!"

"These guys just don't _die_," Canard muttered.

Multiple blasts of lasers came firing at them, forcing the ducks to hide behind some debris. Wally fired a few rounds before throwing himself back against the stone wall they were hiding behind. "Hey cap, you got that grappling hook still?"

Canard looked at him strangely, but handed him the item in question.

Danielle glanced at the sergeant and where he was looking. "Wait," she said as Wally pulled up the weapon. He raised a brow at her. "If you're going to try and pull that roof down on him, then you better wait until he steps closer."

Danielle looked at Siege and the surroundings very carefully. She whispered, "I'll get him to come closer."

Canard looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"It was my fault Canard. I have to..." Danielle stepped out and cried out. "Wait! It's me you want!"

Siege stopped shooting, and the three drakes waited.

"Just leave Canard and the others alone!"

Siege chuckled darkly. "Protecting your little friends, huh? How noble. Yet stupid." Then he dashed toward her. Danielle wanted to run but she didn't. She had to wait for just the right moment. And then..

"NOW!"

Wally shot the grappling hook out. It soared high above Siege's head, causing him to glance at it in passing before laughing. "You missed!" he gloated.

"Think again," Danielle said with a smirk.

There was the sound of heavy crumbling, and Siege's eyes shot open in surprise. The grappling hook had connected with some broken re bar among a destroyed roof. It was clear that the structure was only holding on by threads, though, and a solid yank of the rope from both Wally and Canard brought it tumbling down onto the hefty Saurian.

He cried out and barely had time to take a step before he disappeared within the heavy stone and steel debris of the building.

Greybeak gave Danielle a gentle slap to the back. "Nice distraction, girl!"

"Yeah!"

Danielle felt embarrassed at the positive attention she was receiving. "Uh...i-it wasn't much...really."

Canard put his arm around her shoulders."You did good." He smiled at her.

Danielle's cheeks flushed at his praise, but she smiled back at him regardless.

"All right, _now_ let's get out of here," Wally proclaimed, leading the way.


	14. Argument

As day was breaking over the city, the four ducks were treading soundlessly through. Until at last, they made it back to the base.

"Phew! I'm bushed! All I want is a hot shower." Greybeak said, before stretching his arms.

"Yeah, I just wanna sit with some tea and a book." Wally replied, bending backward. But then quickly had to pull down the front of his shirt. Danielle saw this, and a slight laugh escaped her beak. She turned to face Canard, then the smile on her beak quickly faded. He was cross.

As Wally and Greybeak gave their salutes and left, Canard stood with his arms crossed.

"Angelwing, a word if you will."

Danielle fidgeted under his intense stare. "Sure-I mean, yes Captain."

Canard nodded, walking towards an empty room, out of the early bustling of the hallways. Danielle hesitantly followed him.

When the door shut behind them, Canard closed his eyes, teeth clenched. "What the_ hell_ were you thinking going out on your own in an enemy-occupied area?!"

"I-I-I t-thought she was gonna help me, I swear!' Danielle tried to explain. She backed up until she was pressed to the wall. 'Captain, I'm sorry! I-I, I didn't know who she was!"

Canard stomped up to her. "You could've been killed! And is it true? Were you trying to find Duke L'Orange?"

"I-I-!"

"Were you?!"

"...yes!" The female squeaked.

Canard looked absolutely livid at that response, opened his beak to say something, but stopped. Taking a deep breath, he briskly walked away, opting to place his hands on a nearby desk, head down and gripping the edge of the table like it was a stress ball. After a few moments he was able to calm his emotions, and he stood back up to turn and face Danielle.

"Lucretia DeCoy was a private, like you, and had no authority to go out on a mission alone, much less authorize you to tag along. If you want to be a part of this Resistance, you need to respect the rules of the establishment." His hands went to his waist and he looked away, still breathing heavily to try and quell the rising anger. "And Duke L'Orange is the leader of a gang. The Resistance has been slowly testing his loyalty to our mission, with meager success, but it is _not_ for you to decide, is that understood?"

Danielle had a look of shock. She was told this before, but she didn't even think about any of that before she left.

"Canard, I'm sorry. I-I completely forgot about that. But d-doesn't this whole mess prove my point?"

The tan drake looked at her. Secretly hoping she's not thinking what he thinks she's thinking. "What point?"

"Well,' Danielle continued. 'we all thought Lucretia was a soldier, but she was working for the Saurians to get the 'you-know-what.' Just because a duck has been a thief or a soldier, doesn't mean they have to stay that way."

Canard growled lowly. She's still giving Duke the benefit of a doubt?

"His loyalty still lies with the Brotherhood," Canard snapped. "L'Orange has done very little since showing his face around here."

Danielle frowned at him. "How can you say that? He's put his life on the line, we all have. He doesn't have to help us-he chose to. And that loyalty for the Brotherhood is not something to brush off. They are _ducks_ too, you know."

"They are _thieves_, Angelwing," Canard argued back. "Before the War, they stole from innocent lives. They damaged property. They _hurt_ our citizens." The captain felt his teeth clench in agitation, but he restrained himself from yelling. "And L'Orange was the leader of all of that."

'_How can you be so stubborn?!'_ Danielle thought, but didn't say out loud. "Maybe, Duke just doesn't want to face authority, because he knows he did bad, and is afraid?"

"And you know that for a fact?' Canard retorted, 'Oh, puh-lease!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The female asked, with her eyes narrowing.

"_You_ forgot about being authorized today."

"Drop it, Thunderbeak!" Danielle snapped, angrily.

"I am your captain and you will address me as such!" he yelled, towering over her.

Danielle did not shy away from him, but she did not reply to his reprimand, either. After a moment's silence, Canard seemed to regain his composure and stepped back.

"It is up to my superior-your superior, as well, mind you-to determine Duke's role in the Resistance," he calmly stated. "You do not get a say in his future, as he will not report to you." The tan mallard took a second to run a hand through the feathers on his head. "Besides, it seems like your judge of character needs a little refinement, anyway," he added with a hint of condescension.

"You arrogant-!" Danielle blurted out, then she clamped her beak when she realized her mistake.

The tan drake had his back turned to her when she said that, he froze.

"What.' he sneered as he faced her.'Was that.' He had the exact same look, when he fended off the scavengers.'You said?'

Danielle's blood froze throughout her veins, and her heart pounded with fright. "I-i-it just s-slipped out, Sir. I-I didn't mean to-!"

"No, please," he interrupted her sarcastically, "tell me more about how you find me arrogant."

Danielle did not respond.

Canard walked back up to her, his hands behind his back and his eyes narrowed. "What do you suppose would have happened if our little spy had succeeded? She had you captured, and she damn near had me captured. What would have happened if I had brought the mask along, after all, and it had fallen into the Saurians' claws?"

The cream-colored duck felt her eyes travel to the ground guiltily.

"There is a fine line between losing and winning this war, Angelwing. And it's up to a select few to decide who gets to walk it."

Gathering courage, Danielle raised her head to look him in the eye. "Y-yes Sir. I'm sorry, I was out of line."

"Damn right, you were.' Canard replied. 'You here me once on this, mind your manners from now on."

As Canard said those words, Danielle's breath hitched in recognition. Her eyes grew large and her pupils shrank in fear. That choice in words brought up painful memories. Memories she'd rather die than relive.

The captain was quiet as he studied Danielle's reaction, and in a way it sobered his attitude. "Go get some rest, Angelwing. You're dismissed."


	15. Rattled to the Core

**_(A/N; _**_This chapter is very depressing, read at your own risk.**)**_

Danielle didn't respond, but she slowly walked out of the room. She was too upset with herself to care where she was going. The one thing she did know was, she wanted to be away from others. Not wanting to hear anyone berating her. It's bad enough that the captain did, but to hear it from her other comrades would be too much. Even though she deserved it.

_"You hear me once on this. Mind your manners from now on,' A voice inside her head threatened. ' or I'll do worse than slap you. Got me?"_

_"Yes, Ironbill."_

The cream colored dolly shook away the memory. Her mind cleared for a moment to find she was near the storage bay. Where the soldiers would bring in supplies, and store for future use. Because it was secluded most of the time, Danielle thought it would make a nice place for her to sit by herself. She looked down the hall to make sure no one was coming, then she typed in the key pad. The door slid open, and Danielle went inside.

Danielle found some huge boxes by the wall on the far side of the room, and decided to rest there. Curled up against the wall, Danielle thought of what happened that day. The more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

_"Why can't you do things right?!"_ Another voice in her head snapped._ "Don't try to deny it, you know you deserved that, you spiteful little wretch!"_ She felt her heart constrict, painfully. _"No one is going to care for you anymore. Not even Canard."_

Ashamed of herself, Danielle wept. She wanted her brother back, now more than ever. But until then, she was going to stay out of the way, she thought. She doubted Canard would even want to glance at her. Then she remembered that she had work to do. Picking herself up, Danielle shut out her feelings, and proceeded to the Medical Bay.

3 days later.

The first night he assumed Danielle had slept in the med bay on a spare bed. But in casual conversation with Abby and Amy the next day, he had learned that Danielle had showed up for her shift, worked, and left without uttering much more than single-word responses. Amy seemed very concerned about Danielle's behavior, while Abby seemed to be giving him the stink eye, as though he had anything to do with it.

He waited up in his room the second night, still angry enough to not do much else. But the next morning, he found she still hadn't come in. The bunk beneath his was still made, and cold. After the second night, worry began to creep up into his veins. Her personal items were still in his room, and yet she hadn't come by to retrieve them (or managed to sneak in when he was out). Regardless, she had been obviously avoiding him and he wasn't quite sure why.  
He had a right to be angry. She had nearly gotten herself killed, and over a thief, at that. But a flash of her face came to mind, when he told her to mind her manners.  
It was a common term used in the military, but when he said it to her she almost seemed to ... shrink away from him. Did something he said cause this?

With the worry much more prominent now, Canard searched the base, asking any of the other ducks, checking all the personal quarters, kitchens, briefing rooms, and even the storage rooms. When at last he checked the smaller storage facilities, he found her. He had been about to close the door, but saw her bright orange hair behind a box. He approached quickly, his fear peaking, but when he rounded the box he saw that she was curled up on the floor, fast asleep.

Canard was relieved to have found her, but was quite puzzled. Why would she be sleeping here? Crouching to her level, Canard then shook her shoulder, whispering."Angelwing."

A small shriek had escaped the female duck's beak as she jolted up."I didn't mean to-!" she cried. But her panic worsened when she was grabbed by the shoulders.  
"Woah, Danielle! It's okay! It's me!"

Recognition crossed her face as she looked up at him, but quickly turned to fear.  
Canard frowned even more at that, releasing his grip on her shoulders. She used the opportunity to scoot away from him, hugging her knees to her chest.  
"Angelwing, what ... what are you doing in here?"

"N-nothing.' she whispered fearfully.'I'm sorry, Captain."  
"I'm not angry, I just want to know why you've been avoiding me." Canard explained.  
Danielle didn't say anything at first, but her body started trembling. Then she whimpered, "You don't like me."  
"What? No, I do like you."  
"After the way I screwed up? And talked back at you? If you want to kill me, than just do so..."  
Canard just couldn't believe his ears. Why in the world would she say that? How could she think that he would kill her over mistakes?

"What the hell are you talking about?" the tan mallard finally asked. "I wouldn't..._kill you_?" he fumbled over his words, shock making him momentarily confused. He paused and swallowed hard, sitting back onto the floor next to Danielle. "Danielle."  
She did not meet his gaze.  
"I ... I was mad about what you did, yes. But never in a million years would that lead to _killing_ you." His pause was longer this time, and he looked away briefly, almost ashamed. "I mean, do you really think I would-that I would do that?"

"...No...I guess not...' Danielle replied softly. 'I'm just ashamed. So I thought I should just... stay away from you. For your own good." She then buried her face into her knees, then she felt her hand being taken, and squeezed gently.  
"Look at me Danielle."  
She didn't.  
"Please look at me."  
This time she did. Canard's gaze was softened and a little saddened. "Is this because I snapped at you the other day?"  
"I deserved it."  
"Not like- I mean...Danielle, I'm...I'm sorry I scared you."

As he squeezed her hand, Canard watched as the cream-colored duck returned her gaze to the ground, tears forming but not yet falling from her eyes. She didn't reply to him.  
He took a long breath as he studied her. "There's ... there's something else, isn't there?" he asked, watching her reaction.  
Sure enough, she flinched.  
"You ... you can talk to me, about it, if you want."

"Well,' she started hesitantly.'the way you spoke to me like that. Um...someone once told me the exact same thing. Before he threatened me."  
The tan drake stiffened. Who would dare threaten someone as kind and caring as Danielle? "Who is 'he'?"  
Swallowing her fear, Danielle told him."Ironbill, my ex-fiance."

Canard didn't show it, but he was shocked. She was promised to someone?!  
"My parents knew the guy, he seemed like a suitable life mate. That's why they arranged a marriage for me, but they were wrong."  
"DuCaine," Canard breathed. "I'm guessing that fell through with the... the war?"  
Danielle did not respond. Canard offered a gentle hand on her shoulder for support. "I'm ... I'm sorry all that happened. But that ...

"Please, don't apologize,' Danielle responded. 'Actually, IronBill would make me do all the housework,'Because you're the female!' he would say. And he constantly put me down for even talking about being a nurse. I thought he would stop it eventually, but he never did. Derek came to see me one day, I missed our phone rendezvous, and he got worried. Ironbill tried to attack Derek, because he didn't want any other drake near me, not even if said drake is family. Derek over powered him, arrested him."

"Oh ... oh," Canard replied. "You, you were actually married, then?" he asked, not sure if it was even appropriate to ask. Granted, the drake had been arrested, and with the war there was no saying where he was now, and it did sound like she had kicked him to the curb. But, as much as tried to stop it, Canard couldn't stop feeling a pang of worry. Perhaps she still had feelings for him..?  
"No, because I was promised to him, he made me stay in his house. We never got married, thank DuCaine for that." Danielle explained.


	16. Relief

**A/N; **About time, right? Anilee 10, thank you for your reviews. I wish I could respond to you in person, but you need to be logged in. Another thing, I shouldn't copy all the lyrics of any songs, but I'll make sure you get the idea. And I thank you my dear friends, for sticking by me and this fiction.

* * *

The tan drake felt a wave of relief wash over him, but felt bad that Danielle had a tough relationship. During his High School years, he had been interested in a few of the many girls that flocked to him but was concerned that they only like him because of his reputation. Because he didn't know what she'e been through, he chose not to bring this up again. Deciding to change the subject, Canard then said to her. "Want to get some breakfast before work?"

Just as he said that, Danielle's stomach let out a low but noticeable growl. Reminding it's owner how empty it was since yesterday's lunch. The dolly looked up at the captain sheepishly, while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Uhm..P-pardon me..." She whispered.

Canard just grinned amusingly. Then he held her hand again, as he pulled himself and her up. "Come on, let's get you something to eat ."

On their way to the mess hall, Danielle still had a sad look on her face. But Canard wasn't sure what to say next to help her feel better. Comforting was never really his strong suit. It was then they ran into Graybeak and Wally, who were on their way to the mess hall themselves.

"Hey guys."

"Captain."

"Hey, why the sad face Danielle?"

Said dolly looked up at the two drakes, then lowered her head in shame.

"Greybeak, Wally, I'm sorry I put you two in danger. If Lucretia hadn't trapped me, you guys wouldn't have risked your lives."

They looked at her with empathy. Then Wally replied, "Aw, don't worry about it."

"Look kid,' Greybeak piped in. 'Bad things happen in war, and you can't do anything about it right?"

"Uh…"

"What you gotta do now, is take life one day at a time. Purge your mind and blink it out."

"It's okay, Danielle.' said Wally. 'The four of us are still standing, right?"

"...I guess so."

Danielle still looked sad. Greybeak and Wally looked at each other, then back at her. "Hey, c'mon now. No worries."

"Things like that are bound to happen in war. So, no use in dwelling on it, right?"

Canard's communicator buzzed.

"We're ready to go Captain."

"Be right there.' The tan drake turned to his companions, 'Gotta run you guys. I'll see you tonight Danielle."

And he walked away while the other three ducks continued to the mess hall to have some breakfast. Today, they were serving Sweet Buns served with scrambled yolkum and spam strips and especially tea to drink.

Sweet Buns were a popular breakfast treat, and for good reason. Pastries with hints of vanilla and honey mixed into the concoction. Baked with a hint of salt on top to bring out the sweetness. They were popular in the base, anyone would try to get another helping. Which would lead to there not being enough to go around.

Thinking of her dear friend and how he went off without breakfast, Danielle decided to save her other two Sweet Buns, and give them to him later. 'He'll need them more than I do.' So as she finished up, she wrapped the buns in a napkin, taking them with her.

The cream-colored dolly felt better for the remainder of the day. After her shift, Danielle decided to catch up on some paperwork. She had been at it for 25 minutes, when Canard came back, looking very exhausted. "Hey, Danielle."

Said female turned around, wearing a pair of reading glasses. "Captain. Welcome back." she saluted with a smile. But it faded when she saw the fatigued look on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, well. I led the scouting patrol this morning, and had to go back out for an urgent matter. All I got to eat was a light lunch."

"Oh, dear. I'm sorry to hear that." Said Danielle, taking off her glasses.

Canard smiled tiredly at the dolly before him. "S'okay, really." Then Danielle remembered something. "Wait." She reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a paper wrapping.

"I don't know if it'll help. But, I saved you some Sweet Buns from breakfast this morning."

Canard's eyes brightened "Oh. But, why'd you put them up in that cabinet?"

"Well, when you have three kids around, you gotta know where to hide the sweets." Danielle giggled.

"Er, thanks," he said gratefully, even with a quirk in his brow from her comment regarding kids. Danielle seemed to catch on, however, and quickly added, "My niece and nephews, I mean."

"Oh. Right, of course," he answered back with a sheepish grin. He took a bite of one of the sweet pastries. "These are great, thanks Danielle."

"You're very welcome." She replied sweetly.

Thom and Marcel then, came into the medical bay. "-keep telling you to keep your medicine in our room, Marc! Oh! Captain!"

"Hey, Captain."

The McMallard twins saluted the tan drake. Swallowing, he replied, "At ease, McMallards."

Thom looked at what Canard was holding. "Oh, Sweet Buns." Danielle nodded to him. "I thought I'd save them for him." Thom smiled at the dolly's consideration, but Marcel gave a naughty smirk.

"Well Sir, you can't have too many _Sweet Buns_." He said pointing to his chest.

"Hmm?" Danielle reddened beneath the feathers, but couldn't hide the small smirk of surprise from her face. Canard was already taking another bite and nearly choked at the comment. Quickly chewing and swallowing, he griped, "Get your head out of the sewers, McMallard!"

Thom quickly hid his own wide grin at the innuendo and cleared his throat. "Marc, grab your meds so we can leave these two alone."Marcel, like a teenager that had gotten merely a slap on the wrist, kept his wicked smile and quickly grabbed what he needed from one of the drawers.

"Sorry about that, guys." Thom said while pushing his twin toward the door. Danielle cleared her throat, acknowledging him. "Hmm."

Marcel wasn't done yet. "Hey Thom, maybe Amy saved you some-"

"Out!" An embarrassed Thom shoved Marcel out the door. Marcel let out a startled yelp when his twin shoved him, making him stumble.

"I was gonna say 'Tea'"!

"_Right_!"

Danielle looked up at Canard. "Does Marcel often do that?"

"Once in a while, when he's in a bad mood."

Danielle walked back to the desk and sat down. She looked back at the captain.

"There's still some paperwork I need to finish up. I'll meet you in our room later."

"Alright, carry on.' Canard replied as he started to exit, not once looking away from her. He was entranced by her beautiful light blue eyes. '...And thanks again for the Sweet Buns."

"You're welcome."

Canard backed out, but bumped into the doorway. As he turned around and left, mumbling, Danielle smiled. She adjusted her glasses, and went back to work.


	17. Growing Tensions

Danielle was helping a handicapped soldier out of the bathroom when the speaker in the Medical bay went off.

"Angelwing, report to the side entrance. Captain Thunderbeak and crew."

She silently gasped. Once Danielle got her patient in a wheelchair, then back into bed, she quickly went to the side entrance as she was told. Danielle found Canard had gotten a big gash in his abdomen.

"Bring him with me!" She ordered the two soldiers supporting their leader.

Canard rolled his eyes, even with a very pained expression imprinted on his face. "I'm fine, Angelwing-"

"Oh, are you?!" Danielle scoffed, walking quickly and leading the way for the two soldiers helping Canard. "I didn't realize that dripping blood all over the floor was fine now!"

The captain, already looking ready to argue, glanced behind him. Sure enough, fat droplets of blood trailed the hallway behind them.

"Oh," he simply replied, the rest of his argument disappearing in a flash.

He hissed when he was jolted suddenly, turning back to see that they had reached the medical bay. The soldiers holding him up had shifted, and were preparing to help Canard lie down on the beds Danielle was hovering near. "Please, help me take off his shirt and armor."

Once Canard was on the table, with his armor and shirt removed. Danielle tended to him. She cleaned the gash, disinfected it, and covered it up, snugly.

"What a relief.' The dolly said a while later, sweeping her hair back. ' The wound is not as bad as I feared. You'll be fine in a few days, but until then, don't over exert yourself. Keep from bending over or back as much as possible."

"What? No stitches?" Canard joked, reaching over to pull his shirt back on. Danielle, still cleaning up the trash nearby, shot him a glare.

The captain, successfully pulling the shirt on, looked at the large hole in it, where his gash was. The edges were soaked a deep red. "Guess this shirt isn't long for this world," he added.

Danielle slammed a drawer shut loudly, startling Canard. He looked up at her. "Something wrong, Angelwing?" he firmly asked, frowning at her.

She turned and crossed her arms at him. "You could have gotten seriously hurt, or worse Captain.' she cautiously explained. 'Shouldn't you be less ... happy about that?"

Slowly standing and grimacing at the pain in his side, Canard shrugged. "Heat of the battle, Angelwing. It's all adrenaline, anyways."

"What did happen, out there?" she asked, watching him.

"Our mission for the day was to blow up a Saurian Power Plant. Two of the more tougher Hunter Drones were guarding the front. I distracted them while the others carried out the mission."

"And you did that _alone_?"

"I knew what I was doing, for one thing. And I wasn't about to risk the others lives, for another thing."

Danielle sighed, dejectedly. "I guess so, but...I thought that's what a team's for. To have each others backs. You had their back, why didn't you let them have yours too?"

"I'm the Captain, Angelwing, that's not exactly how these things work." Canard gathered his vest and jacket into his arms. Danielle didn't back down. "Oh? And if Lieutenant McMallard decided to be the bait instead, would that make sense?"

The captain, having turned to leave, stopped and sighed. "Captains don't get the luxury of teammates, Danielle. It's_ my_ job to watch them, not the other way around."

Despite her best attempts to hide it, Danielle curled her hands in frustration. Canard, watching her, shrugged. "Thanks for the first aid, Angelwing," he said, ignoring her obvious hold back of anger. He walked towards the exit.

She let out a long sigh, turning away from him angrily. "I'm sure next time will be casket preparations, you stubborn fool," she said to herself.

Canard stopped and jerked around. He looked very cross. "Excuse me?"

Danielle's blood ran cold. He heard her? She turned around, looking absolutely mortified. "Oh. S-sorry, Sir. I shouldn't have said that. But I-I..."

"You're right, you shouldn't have said that," he agreed sternly. "Keep in mind, Angelwing, that even though you are a civilian, that _doesn't_ give you the right to disregard ranks around here."

Danielle, bowing her head and staring at the ground, timidly nodded. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir." She cautiously looked up. "I'm just worried about-about your safety."

The admission was shy, and Canard found his anger dissipating as he watched her. "I know what I'm doing," he repeated, "and if you're going to talk about teamwork, Angelwing, trust should be a vital component of that."

She was silent, her eyes wide as she looked at him. Eventually she nodded in understanding.

"Yes sir. I understand but-"

"'But', nothing."

Danielle growled in frustration. How can she make him understand? It was very clear that she couldn't. And the Captain certainly wasn't going to change his mind. She just decided to drop it, and turned away.

"This is stupid!' The dolly snipped. 'Forget it! Forget that I ever opened my beak!"

Seeing Danielle's sudden shift in attitude, Canard raised a brow in her direction. "Angelwing-?"

"Good night, Captain," the medic interrupted with forced politeness. "Please keep your bandages dry and come get them changed tomorrow."

The female duck resumed her cleaning of the medical bay and, to distract herself, was purposefully noisy. Canard watched her, perplexed, but eventually shrugged off her actions again. "Good night, Angelwing."

He turned and left the medical bay, allowing Danielle to stop in her distracting actions. She looked up at the now-empty doorway and sighed. Danielle felt awful, she must have sounded like a bully. But why did she sound that way? _"Sounds like he doesn't trust you.' _A voice taunted in her mind. It was the same voice she heard after her first fight with Canard. _'But can you blame him?"_

Danielle shook out the voice and resumed work, trying to convince herself it was nothing. And yet..._"What's wrong with me?"_

The next afternoon, Danielle was bringing some supplies from the storage bay when she saw Canard talking to Thom and Marcel.

"-be back in five hours, tops."

"Captain, I would like to advise against this." Thom interjected.

"Why?"

"Are you zonked out?' Marcel replied. ' After that nasty scar you got, Danielle won't be happy about this."

The three looked up to see Danielle staring at them, a box of medical supplies in her arms. "Happy about what, sirs?" she asked cautiously.

"Nothing, Angelwing," Canard said, while at the same time Marcel blurted out, "Another upcoming mission."

Canard glared at the outspoken twin.


	18. Fear leads to Anger

"So soon?" Danielle asked more worriedly. She took a step forward. "Captain, your wound is not stitched. If you go back on the field without proper time to heal-"

"I can handle my own, thank you, Angelwing," Canard interrupted firmly.

"But Sir, I-"

"No 'buts'. I'm fine, and I'm going."

Danielle looked at him with a mix of worry and annoyance. _'Of course he'd go.'_ Then she had a thought, if he must go then someone should make sure he doesn't push himself. She didn't want to bother Amy or Abby on this. Besides, _she _was the one who mended the wound.

"Captain, you're right. I can't force you to stay."

Canard was surprised and confused. He didn't expect her to say that. And he didn't expect her next choice of words.

"So, I'll just go with you."

The tan drake was shocked, and so were the twins. The last time she was out, she got captured by Dragaunus' goons. They might be on the prowl again, and DuCaine knows what else could happen to her if she came along. He wasn't about to risk anyone's lives, especially Danielle's.

"Absolutely not," Canard stated, leaving no room for argument.

Marcel and Thom looked at each other with wide eyes. It seemed like Danielle was about to drop the idea out of reflex or fear, when her face faltered. But she didn't. It was her responsibility to make sure all the soldiers were healthy, and she wanted to live up to it. And she felt that included captains.

"Sir, a medic on the field is a necessity, especially if some soldiers are still recovering from injuries," she argued right back.

"That is _not_ your choice to make, Angelwing. I am the captain, in case you've forgotten."

"Look. You may be the captain, but I'm a medic. And I say your wound is too much. Please, either let me come or both of us stay here." Danielle interjected.

"But the Scouting Patrol is going to need a leader."

Thom spoke up, much to the captain's growing anger. "I'll go with them Sir."

"Who's side are _you_ on?!"

"The reasonable side. Danielle has some sense here, Captain."

Canard looked to Marcel, hoping for support. "Back me up, would you?" However, it seemed like the Captain was out of luck when Marcel replied.

"By letting you bleed out again? No way, no how."

There was a moment when Canard looked like he would bend: he looked at the twins and at Danielle silently, his expression softening ever so slightly. But it didn't last. A fierce frown grew in its place, scarily fast.

"This isn't a democracy, soldiers!"

The tone in his voice made both McMallards say, "Yes, sir!" out of instinct.

"Excused," he growled out, sending them on their way before they added any more of their own opinions into the pot.

He watched them leave before glaring back at Danielle. "If you insist, you can assist in the Scouting Patrol. I will be leading the Extraction team, as planned."

"Thank you." Danielle said, seemingly satisfied at the captain's change in mind.

However, Canard still seemed mad that he was put down over something like a 'small cut'. "I honestly don't see what you guys are so worried about? It's just a scratch."

The cream colored dolly turned around to look at him, an incredulous look on her face. " A scratch half the size of my forearm! I mean no disrespect Sir, but for pity's sake! Think about yourself, not the mission!" Her voice started to carry some anxiety as she breathing grew heavy.

"The _mission_ is what's going to end this War, not my well being," Canard frustratingly said. "Honestly, Angelwing, you need to look at the bigger picture."

Danielle frowned at him. "The Resistance needs a true leader, though, sir," she argued. "If you can't even take care of yourself, how do you expect to take care of your team?"

The coils of anger were already winding tighter and tighter in Canard's soul, but at that very statement, something snapped."So I'm a bad leader?!"

Danielle flinched. Bad choice of words. Half of her wanted to curl up and hide, but the other half knew when someone asks you something, you must give them an answer. Swallowing her fear, Danielle tried to clear up that statement. "I didn't say _that_."

But it didn't work.

"What about you, huh!? All you do is pine away for your pitiful family!"

Danielle glared at him. "Do _not_ mock my family!"

"Everyone's lost someone, Danielle!" he yelled. "And it's your _brother's_ family, not yours!"

"What do you know?! You were a single child!" Danielle snapped back. Hearing this, Amy and Abby poked their heads out from behind the door, Greybeak and Wally looked up from organizing, and the McMallard twins stood by for signs of trouble.

"Ugh!" Canard growled out. "Why are you so _hooked_ on that?! My family is right damn here, and at least _I_ can keep them safe!"

"Not while you're injured!' Danielle tried to reason, choking back tears. 'Captain, I want to end this war as much as you do, but the resistance needs a leader! Every puzzle needs all its pieces."

"First off, don't tell _me_ what the resistance needs!" he outright shouted at her. "And if that's your brother talking, then he must be really stupid. "

Danielle gasped at what he said. Everyone froze. Half were expecting Danielle to run away, the other half thought she would yell back at him. But no one, not even Canard was prepared for what happened next. Danielle shut her eyes, and then...

*SLAP!*

Everyone gasped. Canard sat on the floor, rubbing his face to ease the harsh stinging sensation. He glared up at Danielle. Before he could say anything, Danielle pointed to him as tears flowed down her face.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm sorry for wasting your damn time!" With that Danielle stormed away, sobbing. A furious Canard was about to follow her, when Thom and Marcel stepped up, blocking the hall . "Get out of my way, McMallards!" Canard growled.

"That's enough, Captain!" Thom said in a stern tone. Then he steps forward. "Go blow off some steam Captain. I'm taking over the Scouting Patrol."

"Lieutenant-!"

"End of discussion Sir!"

The livid drake didn't say anything. He stomped off to his room, on his very last ounce of self-control. When he got there, Canard took his pillow off his bed and screamed right into it. Meanwhile in the personal quarters of the Medical Bay, Danielle did the exact same thing before she began to cry again.


	19. Running Away

Danielle and Canard never said a word the rest of the evening. Over the next day, any time someone asked about Danielle, Canard would tell them to drop it and spoke with venom in his voice. And whenever someone asks about Canard, Danielle only responds with a heated glare. It was the angriest anyone has ever seen her but as the second day went on, Danielle got tired of being mad,until she let it go. By the third day, Amy Abby and Marcel were talking to the cream colored female.

"How're ya doin', Sugarcube?" Abby greeted softly.

Danielle looked up from her paperwork with a gloomy look in her eyes. "Okay…" she replied.

"You don't sound okay to me, dearie.' Amy pointed out. 'Forgive me for asking but, is this about what the Captain said?"

"We all know that answer, Amy!" Marcel reprimanded.

"...No…' Danielle stood up. 'Well...I-it's partly that. It's mostly because I did something very wrong. I didn't want to fight him about his health but... But then he said my brother was stupid."She added the last part with anger and frustration.

Amy walked over to Danielle and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You were right to be so angry with him, dearie."

"Yeah,' Marcel replied, "I'd be mad too, if someone insulted Thom like that."

"The only way that there drake's gonn' admit he's wrong is when he's dizzy with a cold in his head."

"If that's the case,' Amy said. 'Danielle if your mistake is bothering you, would you like to tell him you're sorry first?"

The cream-colored dolly was flabbergasted. She wasn't the only one.

"Yer kiddin', right Amy?"

"Why should Danielle apologize? The captain started it!"

The white goose explained, just because someone was nasty to you doesn't mean you need to be nasty in return. And forgiveness is the big step to letting a problem go. "It's your choice Danielle. Come now Abby, we have a patient to tend to. I'll need your help."

Alone, Danielle thought hard on this. Then she remembered a few squabbles she got in with Derek with her grandmother's encouragement and words of wisdom, the siblings made up, and their bond was stronger. Then she thought about what Abby said, however she wanted this conflict over. _"There's no way he's going to apologize first, so I might as well just get it over with."_

Danielle looked around for Canard, hoping her apology would be enough. If it is, he'll soften up sooner or later. And then they could be friends again. She was about to turn the corner when she overheard Greybeak, Wally, and Thom talking to Canard. But it felt more like they were yelling at him.

"Just admit that you started it!" Greybeak snapped at Canard, while the tan drake had his arms crossed, refusing to submit.

"Nothin' doin'!"

"But Captain, you can't stay mad at Danielle forever. She was only looking out for you." Wally tried.

"She was the one who friggin' slapped me!"

"Only because you insulted her brother. You took a weakness, and turned it into an act of war. Thom replied gently, yet firmly. Greybeak then asked,

"Yeah, man. Didn't that almost cost you your friendship with Wildwing back in High School?"

The tan drake froze. That was a a really bad memory for him, it bothered him a lot more then he let on. Why did Greybeak have to bring _that_ up? How dare he drag his best friend into this?!

"That was completely different," Canard snarled, "and don't you dare bring his name into this!"

"Captain-"

"No!" Canard snapped, breathing heavily. "Hold your damn tongue."

Greybeak wisely did so. Thom on the other hand, saw how tense Canard got. Figuring that this, _Wildwing_ and the captain were close friends. And if that was the case, Wildwing must have a great deal of patience if he's best friends with a hot head.

"Sir, if your friend was here, what would he tell you?"

Truth be told, Canard missed his best friend terribly. With his ever-growing worry that Wildwing might be dead or even suffering was too much to bear for the tan drake. But he wasn't about to say it out loud, nor was he willing to admit that he was wrong.

"He'd tell you to shut it!"

McMallards were prone to be stubborn, which Thom took it upon himself to be more reasonable. But the captain was more stubborn (and arrogant) than all his own family put together. Now tired and sick of arguing with the drake, Thom stomped his foot.

"Ugh! You and your emotional constipation! You're always looking for an excuse to bite someone's head off! And you wouldn't admit anything, even if your life was on the line! Danielle is one of us! And she's your friend, isn't she?!"

"She is _not_ my friend, Lieutenant!" Canard practically yelled. There was a long, tense pause as those words were digested by the other two drakes in the conversation. Behind the wall, they weren't the only ones. "She is a civilian, and now a medic, nothing more."

Thom looked slightly shocked at that statement, but it quickly turned into anger. Before he could say anything, however, Wally answered instead.

"Of course, C-captain. W-we apologize for the interruption." The drake looked meaningfully at Thom, indicating that now was not the time. Thom sighed.

"Good night, sir."

Canard, looking only minutely surprised that he'd won the argument, nodded back. "Yes. Good night."

Danielle had heard everything, now she didn't dare show herself. _'After all this time... this is how he feels? I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, I just wasn't worth the attention anyway...but...why does my heart hurt?'_ It took everything she had not to cry as she silently walked back to the medical bay.

The two drakes turned and left, leaving Canard alone in the empty corridor. He was silent, watching them leave and turn the corner, before he angrily ran his hand through the feathers on his head. Frustration crept up quickly and he turned to leave the other direction, stopped, turned back around, and then growled out before slamming his hand on the wall. Canard thought about what he said about Danielle. He never meant it, but the thought of her not being his friend, gave him a heartache.

He cursed, his hand still on the wall and pulling into a fist. As quickly as it came, however, the anger subsided, and he sighed futilely. How long was he going to keep up this stupid charade? He was only fooling himself on his feelings for Danielle.

_'Wildwing...Oh, where are you buddy? He would tell me I'm being prideful to a fault. He'd say that Danielle needs to hear the truth, and whether or not she feels the same way doesn't matter. I can't keep hiding how I feel about her anymore….Alright, tomorrow I'll tell Danielle that I'm sorry.'_

Later that night.

While everyone was asleep for the night, Danielle found it hard to get some sleep herself. Her stomach was empty, and her mind was full. _"Canard doesn't like me anymore. It's all my fault….I'm the one who called him out on his health, and slapped him. Still, he can't talk about Derek that way." _The orange haired duck tried to think long into the night, but this was very conflicting for her, and she can't think straight. She was sure as daylight that there was no way Canard would even want to speak to her again, let alone look at her. "_I wouldn't blame him."_ Then she came to a decision._"I have to leave. Somewhere I won't be a nuisance to anyone." _

10 minutes later, Danielle had sneaked out the secret exit, and over her shirt was a light blue jacket, with a tiny Puckworld Special Forces logo on the back.

In her bag was food, water, a flashlight, among other things. She was gonna make her way to South base to find her family herself. It might be very far, but the dolly was too upset to care. Glancing around for danger, Danielle slowly trekked away from the base."_I'm never coming back, but I wish you all the best."_

What she didn't know was trouble was heading her way.


	20. Under Attack!

Danielle traversed the empty streets for a ways, noticing that dawn was approaching quickly. She was quiet and quick with her pace, and trying to stay close to buildings to keep out of eyesight. She'd barely managed to go a block before a low rumbling shook the ground.

She stopped in her tracks, listening.

More thundering erupted in the distance. Her head jerked around back towards the base. She gasped when she saw over a hundred hunter drones coming from the east.

"Oh, no...!" She was too scared to move at first. Maybe if she stayed in the shadows, the Hunter Drones won't spot her, right? Wrong. One hunter drone blasted near Danielle's foot, forcing her to move. Sensing the movement, the hunter drone signaled others, and prepared to fire. Danielle did the only thing she could think of, run. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. But a small squadron of Hunter Drones followed her. Danielle was trying to think of what to do to lose them, but she had to concentrate on staying on her feet, when she stumbled and nearly fell. Danielle didn't stop or slow down, she just kept running.

Back in the base, Canard was jolted awake by the base's alarm. He jumped out of bed and threw on his clothes, grabbing his weapon and rushing out to the command center. Along the way multiple soldiers darted past him, arming themselves or going to their battle stations.

"Report!" he barked, running into the room where a dozen others were scrambling around.

"Saurian raid, two commanders controlling over two hundred drones," Thom replied.

"Dammit, how did they find our location?!" Canard growled in frustration, knowing no one would be able to answer that. "All right, the front line needs to get topside and stop the roof from caving in on us. Let's get our best fifty out through the south side, ASAP." He pulled up the base's schematics, pointing to the areas in question. "The rest need to start evacuations. Take the north sewers and protect our civilians."

He ran to the exit, Thom watching. "What about you?" the redhead asked.

"I'm going topside," he stated simply, disappearing around the corner.

Abby and Amy in the meantime were gearing up. "Y'all are gonna have to man the fort Amy, they might need me out there!"

"Oh, dear me! I do hope Danielle's alright." Both geese looked toward the personal chambers.

"Calm down, she's gotta be around."

"You don't suppose she's with the Captain?"

"Frankly, I'd be surprised."

Canard ran up to the medbay entrance. "Waddlemeyer, Vanderquack, Angelwing! Prepare for evacuations! Take our most precious resources, and-" he paused, looking around. "Where the hell is Angelwing?"

Abby and Amy were running around, gathering everything they could. At that question they both looked at each other, however.

"We were gonna ask ya!"

"We have not seen her this evening."

"She got some shuteye in our bunk last night; 23A," Abby added as the two geese resumed their frantic packing.

Canard nodded and bolted in that direction. _'Dammit Danielle, what are you up to?'_

Canard had reached the door to the personal chambers and was about to type in the pass code when his communicator went off.

"Report!"

"Captain! We've got a situation, we need you out here!"

"I'll be there soon!"

The tan male punched in the code, and entered the room. Danielle wasn't here. '_Where the hell is she? We've got to go.'_ Suddenly he saw a piece of paper on the third bed, addressed to him.

He grabbed it, but his communicator buzzed again."Captain! Front lines have made it outside, but they're getting ambushed!"

Canard cursed, pocketing the letter for later. He rushed out of the room. "I'm on my way! As soon as I'm out, seal the south entrance! We will hold them off long enough to get our civilians to safety!"

Danielle screamed, running into another alleyway. She'd lost sight of the base, and ran blindly when the small group of hunter drones spotted her. Laser fire continued to be fired at her, and every hit felt like it was getting closer.

Suddenly, she tripped and fell. Danielle was sure the Hunter drones were sure to get her now! Then, before they could open fire, there was a crash. The Hunter drones turned to see. And there was a giant, hulking duck. He was light gray with black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing a plain white A-shirt, with maroon pants. But hat stood out was that this duck was packed with muscle. He was holding pieces of the drone he ripped apart with his bare hands!

"You guys are really starting to disrupt my inner tranquility..." He rumbled.

Danielle watched, fascinated, as the giant duck proceeded to rip apart the remaining robots like they were made of paper. When he was done, he approached her and bowed, both hands pressed together.

"T-thank you," she breathlessly said. "You saved my life." He offered a hand to her, which she gratefully took to help her stand. "Who are you?" she incredulously asked, still looking at the metal debris with wide eyes.

"You may call me Grin."

Danielle stared at the huge male duck. "G-Grin?" She repeated. Grin nodded once. "And, what is your name?" The smaller female glanced at the ground. "Danielle." Grin looked at the logo on Danielle's jacket, recognizing it. "You are one of the Resistance, correct?"

"Oh! Um, I-I mean...I don't know...I messed up...again."

"Mistakes are but practice for the true path," he stated calmly.

"They will be evacuating," he stated, looking back towards the smoke trails in the sky.

Danielle was worried, there were a lot of Hunter Drones in the area. The soldiers seem tough, though. But still...

"Why do you hesitate?"

"Because... I did something wrong, Cana-I mean Captain Thunderbeak might not accept my help. Or my apologies." Danielle finished the last part quietly.

"Have you apologized?"

The female duck sighed. "No,' she answered.`not directly."

"Then you do not know if he will accept the apology, unless you try."

She took a moment to think about it, and looked to the south, where her brother's family was supposedly housed. Distant explosions brought her attention to the base she had run from, and her mind wandered to those innocent civilians in the throes of another attack. Would they make it out okay? How many injured soldiers would return, in need of help?

"The Hunter Drones are already attacking the base, everyone is fighting for their lives as well as the civilians. The McMallards, Greybeak, Wally, Abby, Amy, and...Canard."

Danielle thought about it and realized, she can't walk out just because she's feeling bad. Whether or not Canard cares about her shouldn't matter anymore, she has a duty and she has uphold it. She adjusted her backpack and looked in the south direction. "I have to go back...Derek and his family will just have to wait."

She looked at the huge gray drake. "I-I can't ask you to come with me Grin..."

"I go where I am needed," Grin simply said, walking towards the base.

Danielle, pausing as she watched him, ran to catch up. "Thank you ... again, I guess."

Grin, his attention to the battle in front of them, nodded briefly. "Your aura is pure. Perhaps you will assist these ducks where others are unable to."

"Well...I'll do my best..."


	21. Retreat!

Back at the base. The Hunter Drones were blasting and stomping away. And the Resistance was doing all they could to hold them off.

"McMallard!' Canard barked. 'Order the blasters to fall back, and the launchers to move forward!"

"Yes, Sir!" Marcel shouted.

Canard looked around. _'Where is she?!'_ "And keep an eye out for Angelwing!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Marcel ran forward to communicate directions, pulling certain ducks back out of the thick of the robots. Simultaneously, ducks with large bazookas ran forward, bending low before shooting off their rockets. The small missiles sailed through the cavities of multiple Hunter Drones before exploding into the center of the mass, beyond the Resistance's reach. The shock wave was small, but the damage was impressive: nearly fifty Hunter Drones had been decimated by the mini bombs.

Canard blasted away at the robots within range. They were holding out, but some of the soldiers were in serious need of medical assistance. "We could really use a medic right now." One of them said, painfully. Wally and Greybeak moved in to help him. Not taking his eyes off his target, Wally asked. "Where's Angelwing? Is she still inside?"

"No, can't find her."The captain responded, neutrally.

Greybeak however, was more mad at his captain than he is about fighting in the middle of the night. It's a very bad idea to argue with someone during a fight, but at this point, he didn't care. "Maybe she just didn't want _you_ to find her."

"Not now, Sergeant." Canard sneered.

Greybeak turned his head to face him. That was a big mistake. "You're the one who-'

*PEW!*

'Augh!" Greybeak was shot in the shoulder and flown back!

"Greybeak!" Canard yelled, argument forgotten as he rushed over to cover the downed duck before the Hunter Drones could reach him. "Can you get up?!"

"ARGH!" Greybeak yelled out, trying to sit up only using his one good arm. "Yeah, yeah," he insisted, cradling his injured arm. "Just, give me a minute..."

The McMallards closed in, providing further protection to the two ducks on the ground. Canard glanced worriedly over his colleague and saw the amount of blood soaking his shirt. If they didn't tourniquet that wound and fast, Greybeak was going to be unconscious in minutes.

"Where's Vanderquack?!" Canard shouted.

"She's busy, helping the civilians!" Marcel responded.

"Then someone get me Waddlemeyer!"

"There isn't time!"

Canard was worried for his friend. Just where was Danielle? Did she really leave? But she was a medic. And...there was a lot he had to tell her.

Then Wally shouted. "Captain! Look!" And there was a certain giant grey duck, slamming away all the Hunter Drones in his path! The captain was shocked stiff for few seconds at the new drake's size and strength. But shook it off, remembering his task. Then he decided to get this guy with the group.

"Hey you!" Canard called out, waving the big duck over. "We need help!"

Grin heard him and made his way over to the captain, knocking out about a dozen Hunter Drones in the process. He barely arrived when Canard stood up, supporting his wounded comrade.

"I need you to carry Greybeak to the Medical bay! Wally, go with him!"

"Wait!"

Both Canard and Grin turned towards the source of the new voice. Danielle stepped around the giant duck, then, instantly coming to Greybeak's side. The injured duck seemed to be out of it at this point, however, and he didn't even have a one-liner to offer at her sudden appearance.

"Danielle!" Canard whispered, very relieved to see her.

"Set him down." Danielle said, pulling out her First Aid Kit. Canard did as she told him.

Very carefully, Danielle removed Greybeak's shirt to inspect the wound. There was one in the front and one in the back. As she gently applied some cloth to stop the bleeding, Danielle kept repeating "You're going to be okay, Greybeak." Once the bandaging was on, Danielle turned to Canard.

"Captain, how many more are injured?"

"Three."

"On it!"

Canard had been watching her, making sure she could work uninterrupted. Grin and the McMallard brothers continued to protect the front lines, which left the drake to his thoughts. Where had she been? Was she okay? Were _they_ okay? Snapping out of his reverie, Canard cleared his throat. "We need you to get with the others. They're evacuating north. This base has been breached, and is no longer safe to remain at."

Danielle nodded curtly, but didn't respond.

Canard turned around and saw Grin. "Let's get Greybeak to the rest."

The big duck nodded, coming up to Greybeak and lifting him into his arms.

"FALL BACK!" Canard hollered, pushing Danielle to follow Grin closely. He and Marc brought up the rear, while Thom ran ahead to lead the pack of ducks back to the north. As they moved, commands to fall back were shouted, and other ducks joined them in the slow retreat, some protecting the flanks while others carried their own injured with them.

Danielle had her backpack open as they retreated, and during lulls of laser fire she would try and tend to those with bleeding wounds. Canard made sure to stay behind her always, worried about the stray shots still coming from Hunter Drones. Eventually, the group found their way into an old building, quickly making their way through the basement of it. Packs of Hunter Drones were still following, but in lesser numbers now.

Within the basement was an open pathway through the concrete, leading to the sewers. Canard stayed to the side with the McMallards, firing at the Hunter Drones to keep them back, while everyone else filed through. As soon as it was clear, the captain then pulled on a dangling wire next to the open wall, Thom and Marc covering him, and lit it with a lighter. It soon sparked to life, burning down its length, Canard ushered the brothers through the open path. They made their way through, Canard taking up the rear, and quickly ran to get away from the set trap.

BOOM!

The shockwave was small and, looking back, their entrance had been caved in, blocking the rest of the Hunter Drones from following them. The trap had been set a long time ago, as a part of evacuation measures, and Canard let out a sigh, realizing they would be unable to return to their base, now that its location had been found out.

The three drakes caught up with the rest of the group, who had flashlights to light their way. Danielle was still running around, tending to the wounds she could do something about, and only once did their eyes meet, Danielle quickly and shyly looking away. Neither said a word to each other.

"Keep moving," Canard commanded, getting to the front of the group. "We have a long way before we get to the north holding." The other ducks did as they were told, while Canard held back to think for a moment.

Just why was Danielle out there? And why did she leave a note saying she was sorry? Wait. Was she...running away? At first Canard was angry at the thought of her leaving them, then he remembered what was going on between them lately. Did she run away because of him?

Well...he was..._kind of_ a jerk to her.


	22. Making Amends

As the ducks trekked through the sewers, it was very quiet. Other than someone complaining about the smell. After a long walk, every one of the ducks, civilian and soldier alike, stopped to rest for the night. Canard was scanning the whole area for a certain dolly, it was now or never. Then he found Danielle helping a crippled soldier sit down so she could rest. "Try to get some sleep."

Danielle turned away then saw Canard, in front of her. She was worried. Was he gonna shout at her for not being there right away? She shouldn't be surprised… She knew she deserved it.

"Come with me."

"H-huh?"

"We need to talk."

Danielle followed Canard through the crowd of ducks. Stopping a couple of times when someone asked for help. She remembered what Canard said to her when she first arrived at the base. _'When ducks don't do their jobs, others loose their lives.'_ Now Danielle felt very, very foolish and especially guilty. Whatever punishment Canard had in mind for her, she deserved it, ten-fold.

At last, they reached a more private part of the sewers, not far away from the group, but just out of hearing range. The cream colored female looked up nervously at the tan colored male. He had an impatient look on his face, and his arms were crossed over his chest. Danielle knew what she did was wrong and was already blaming herself. "I...I know what you're gonna say... Captain. I should've known better. W-what I did was unacceptable, irresponsible, a-and..." Danielle was cut off when the drake raised his hand.

"At ease, Angelwing."

Canard sighed, a hand absently running through the feathers on his head. "If you are going to be a part of this Resistance, then you need to stick with it, hell or high water. Ducks are counting on you and what you do."

Danielle looked down. "I know, I'm so-"

"And I know that you aren't military," Canard interrupted her, his arms moving about as he talked, "but that doesn't mean you can disregard my commands, either."

"Captain-"

"But," the drake interrupted again, letting out a huge breath. The dolly looked up at him, shyly."Things ... were said, that shouldn't have been." He paused in his actions, letting his arms drop to his side. "I shouldn't have said what I had about your brother, or brought your family into the fight. It was wrong of me. I ... I'm sorry about that."

Danielle blinked. Was she hearing right? Did he just apologize and admit he did wrong? That doesn't sound like him. The female placed her hand to his forehead, much to his confusion. Then, Danielle put her other hand on her forehead.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever…"

Canard blinked, and then asked, "What makes you think that?"

"Because you're apologizing," Danielle answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey!" Canard called out, but with no real heat in his voice. She smirked at him, which made him smirk medic shrugged shyly, brushing some of her hair away from her face. "I should apologize, too."

Canard frowned. "Whatever you said, I know it was out of anger, Danielle. You don't need to-"

"It's not just that," she interrupted, looking at him. He paused and she continued. "I need to apologize about tonight."

Danielle took a deep breath and swallowed her fear. "T-the truth is,I...I was coming to find you, and apologize for my part of the fight. But then I heard you say that...' Danielle's eyes were brimming with tears and her heart ached, but she kept going. 'that I... w-wasn't your friend." Canard's eyes, for half a second, widened in shock. She heard that? "I-I swear, I wasn't eavesdropping. Well, it's just...uh...I hoped you didn't mean that, b-but if you did..."

She was cut off when the drake put one hand on her shoulder. Giving her a tender yet sad look.

"No...I didn't."

"...Captain?"

The tan drake let out a long sigh, his eyes shutting as he rubbed them. "I'm sorry you heard that."

"Really, I-"

"No, it wasn't true, it's _not_ true," Canard cut in, looking back down at her. "Greybeak, the McMallards, Wally-they," he let out a breathy laugh, "sometimes they just don't know when to quit."

Danielle, watching him curiously, tilted her head. "But what-"

"I was just trying to get them off my back," he added quickly. "But I was lying. You are my friend, Danielle, and I ... I care about you." He ran his hand through his feathers on the top of his head unsteadily, feeling almost shy himself from saying it out loud. He stopped, however, when something clicked. "Wait. Was that why you-?"

"Yes. ...Captain, I'm sorry I left. I guess I just thought, after getting slapped like that, you didn't want anything to do with me. I know it's idiotic, quitting over something like that. I mean, what I did was very stupid..."

"To be fair, I... didn't listen to you about my... injury. So, we _both_ said and did stupid things Danielle."

"Then, I guess ... we're both sorry," Danielle offered, giving Canard a small smile.

To her surprise, he smiled back. "I guess so."

They looked at each other for a moment too long, before Danielle shyly glanced down and nodded towards the group. "I should make sure everyone is tended for, before resting."

Canard nodded, quickly sidestepping to allow her a path back to them. "Right," he agreed, letting her walk forward before following. "We'll reach the North Base tomorrow afternoon, so just do what's absolutely necessary for tonight."

"Yes, Sir."

His neutral voice was back in full swing, but Danielle didn't mind. She had heard the sincerity in his apology, and the care in his eyes, and it made her smile without even realizing it. As she went to fulfill her task, the dolly felt relieved. Canard turned out to be understanding in this, not that she was ready to make another mistake. But one comforting fact was, she and Canard are back on good terms, and friends again.


	23. Babysitting Blues

Danielle worked hard on the more urgent matters. 20 minutes after she tied up one soldier's sprained ankle, she searched for anyone else in need. Then she hears a young voice, calling out. "Hello?" Curious, she followed the voice and came upon a young girl, no more than 6 years old. She asked Danielle. "Can you help us, please? My friend is sick and she needs a doctor."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'll help her."

Danielle followed the girl to a group of three more children. Among them was a baby, a tiny boy only a few months old with red-brown feathers and a light orange beak. He was wrapped in a light green blanket and whining for someone to hold him.

Danielle instantly went to the fussing baby, taking him from one of the young children. "Where's this little boy's parents?" she asked, calmly shushing the infant while bouncing him in her arms. "And which one is sick?" she asked, looking at the other three children.

The older boy who looked about 8 year old, gestured to a young girl who looked at least 7 years old. "She is, ma'm." Said girl was curled into a little shaking ball.

Danielle carefully placed the infant in one arm, and with the other, she felt the girl's head. "Hmm, you seem to have a fever,' she turned to the other children. 'has she had any coughing or sneezing?"

"Coughing.' The youngest boy said, he looked at least 5.' And she won't stop shaking."

"And she says it hurts everywhere' the younger girl chimed in.

_'She must have the croup.'_ Danielle surmised. Just then, Abby came along."There ya are. Capn's lookin fer yah, he wants you to know that-"

"Abby, please, will you hold the baby for a moment?' Danielle asked, standing up. 'I need to tend to one of these children."

"Uh...I guess?' The brown goose awkwardly took a hold of the little ball of fluff. 'Uh, hi there...Li'l Quacker..."

But the tiny duckling started to fuss again, he wanted that other dolly to hold him.

"All right honey, let me get a better look at you," Danielle soothed, kneeling next to the shivering girl. "I'm going to check you over and ask a few questions, okay?"

The little girl nodded, still hugging herself tightly.

As Danielle worked, Abby looked like a deer in headlights holding the small, squirming child. "Where's this one's, uh, folks?" she asked no one in particular. She tried to rock the baby with no success. She glanced around and saw Canard still talking with the others.

"Captain!" she called, getting his attention.

Canard turned to look at her, slight confusion etched on his face. After finishing his conversation with the others, he walked determinedly over to her.

"Waddlemeyer," Canard greeted as he approached, "Did you speak with Angelwing? What's the prob-" He cut his own sentence off, his eyes widening when she turned around and he saw the baby in her arms.

"Oh, Captain, great timin' as usual," she stated. She handed the baby over smoothly, so smoothly in fact that Canard blinked and an infant was suddenly in his possession.

"What?!' the captain blurted out. 'Waddlemeyer, don't you dump the kid me!" he snapped at the goose's retreating form. Then he heard Danielle shush him harshly.

"Captain, you'll scare him!"

"I wasn't trying to.' he retorted, then the baby started to fuss again, about to cry. 'Uh. Angelwing, a little help here?"

Because she was busy tending to the other children, Danielle just said. "I'm sorry Captain, but you need to hold him closer to you."

"E-excuse me?!"

"Cradle him in your arms.' Danielle replied, taking a first aid kit out from her backpack, not taking her eyes off the girl. 'Now Molly, I need you to..."

Canard hesitantly did as he was told. Once the boy was properly in his arms, he stopped crying and his fussing was now settled into cooing. Then he noticed something. Around the grown duck's neck, was a set of dog tags. They glistened in the very faint light. With a curious little "_Peep!"_, the baby reached for the tags.

Canard was watching Danielle impatiently, but when he heard a peep, and felt the pull at his neck, he glanced down. The baby was quiet and eyeing the jewelry intensely, enough so that Canard tried to reach a hand up to pull them away.

"Oh no, those aren't-"

Before he could finish, the baby duckling had promptly placed the tags in his mouth, chewing on them. Saliva dribbled down from the ends and Canard hesitated.

"-to play with," he finished his sentence dejectedly. Sighing, he let the kid soothe himself with the necklace, returning his attention to Danielle. "Angelwing," he prompted again, his impatience (and awkwardness of the situation) getting the best of him.

Danielle could hear the impatience in the captain's voice, but she didn't move right away. Danielle pulled her jacket out of her bag, and rolled it up loosely into a make-shift pillow. "Try to get some sleep Molly. I'll be here with the other children."

"O-okay..." 'Molly let out in a shaky breath, then she laid her head on the pillow, now trying to sleep.

The female duck stood up, and walked up to the male and the infant. When she walked up, Danielle couldn't help but smile. The baby was still teething the dog tags but when he saw her coming, he turned his attention back to Danielle and eagerly reached out to her. The female gently took the little fluff ball back into her arms and cooed at him gently tapping the end of his beak.

"You good, Little Bug?"

_"Peep!"_

Canard sighed with relief. "Next time Waddlemeyer tries that, do _not_ let her." he said, rather grumpily.

"Oh, come now.' Danielle smiled up at him, despite his scowl. 'You handled the baby better than she did. Uh, no offense.' Danielle then put her free arm around Canard's waist, pulling him to her side. 'Thanks for your help, Captain. You're a real trooper." The tan mallard stiffened at her response, but cleared his throat and replied,

"Uh, yes. Sure. Um... anytime." Realizing his poor choice of words, he instead focused his attention on the baby in Danielle's arms, contentedly looking up at both of them. Canard gingerly reached out a finger to him, the duckling happily grabbed at it with his hand. He clutched the finger like a teddy bear.

Danielle let out a small giggle when the duckling's tiny hand grasped Canard's larger index finger, happily.

"See? He likes you." Danielle smiled up at the male drake. Canard was caught into the female's smile.

"Uh...yeah, I guess he does..." He muttered before thinking, '_Does she have to be so cute when she smiles?'_

To his relief, Danielle didn't seem to take any notice. "Captain, permission to stay with these children until we find their parents? I've already taken care of those in urgent care."

The tan drake noticed the duckling was still clutching his finger. As much as he wanted to move, Canard wasn't sure if just pulling away was a good idea. But Danielle, taking notice, pulled her own tags out. The dolly shook the tags over the duckling's head. The baby was drawn to the new noise and tried to reach for it with both hands. Canard just smiled.

"Permission granted. Carry on Angelwing."

"Yes, sir."


	24. Lost and Found

Canard started to walk away to look for Thom on his report. He didn't get very far when he saw Greybeak and Wally. Greybeak's shoulder was patched up, and the both of them were giving him sly grins.

"We saw that Cap'n."

"Yeah, you and Mama did a good job, '_Dada_'." Greybeak chortled with Wally, while Canard gave a sour grimace."How cute!" Greybeak said, then his laughing turned into shouts of pain when Canard squeezed his injured shoulder, hard. "Keep that up Greybeak, and we'll see who's laughing then."

"Yes sir!" Rasped Greybeak, painfully.

"Oh, dear." Danielle cringed. The duckling in her arms who saw the injured drake being silly, just laughed and clapped his tiny hands. Canard was already frowning, and when he heard the additional laughter he turned to it with his beak open, ready to enforce his position as captain some more. When he saw the source of the giggles, however, he lost his words and stared at the chubby little duckling. But it wasn't just him, the other children started laughing too.

"That's gotta hurt!" The older boy smiled.

"Yeah, squeeze him again!"

A few more light laughs followed suit, and the baby in Danielle's arms reached for the drake happily. Canard, anger completely deflated and replaced with absolute unease, cleared his throat and turned back to Wally and Greybeak. Afraid of getting squeezed again, the latter clamped his hands over beak. Wally quickly said,

"We better check on, uh-t-the thing." Then they walked away as fast as they could.

* * *

So Danielle stayed with the children. She told them a few stories, and checked on the sick girl. Canard had stopped in to see how Danielle was doing. He noticed how the children seemed very content with her, and couldn't help but feel a sense of bliss.

"There you are!' one female cried, walking up to the little group. She took a hold of the youngest boy's hand. 'Fenny, I told you to wait by the kitchen."

"Sorry, Momma."

The mother thanked Danielle before leading her son away. "Come on, Daddy's waiting for us."

And so, one by one the children were found by there parents, until the baby was the only one. Danielle grew worried. Was this little duck an orphan? Or maybe his parents are with next group. But one thing was certain, she wasn't going to just leave him. She knew too well what it was like to be alone.

"Don't be afraid. Everything's gonna be okay."

* * *

Marcel caught up with the main group, leading another group of civilians. "Single file everyone! Heading north." Canard looked at the drake.

"McMallard! Report!"

"Sir! While everyone's accounted for, two of the civilians seem very distressed. But...I can't understand why."

Canard raised a brow at him. "What? Why?"

Marcel pointed at two ducks standing to the side of the single file line, searching around and pulling at random ducks passing by. They seemed to be frantically talking to the strangers, but most responses appeared to be confusion, with either a shake of the head or a hand waving them off apologetically.

The captain glanced back at Marcel.

"They speak a foreign language, sir," Marcel explained.

The pair of new ducks looked up and saw Canard. The husband bowed to the captain, pressing his hands together.

"Konichiwa. Anata wa senchōdesu ka?"

Canard looked at him confusedly. "Pardon?"

The wife gazed at her husband and decided to speak for him. She slowly repeated the question in english.

"Are... you... the... Captain?"

The drake replied.

"Yes."

The female duck gestured to the captain, then her eyes, and then made a cradling motion with her arms, and looked at the two drakes. Marcel looked at Canard.

"Maybe she's injured?"

"No, she looks like she's cradling a baby." Then Canard looked at the couple in thought. '_I wonder...'_

"Folks., if you'll please come with me."

The pair followed the captain, to where Danielle was just swaying with the baby. As they neared the medic, the mother seemed to recognize what she was holding first. She instantly squealed in delight, on the verge of tears, and darted up to Danielle, startling her.

Despite the surprise of someone trying to take the baby, Danielle seemed to quickly recognize the duck's intentions and let her pull the baby from her arms. She smiled warmly as the mother hugged the baby tightly, speaking in a soft foreign language as she rocked him. The father smiled seeing his son back in his mother's arms. "Ahiru-chan."

"I'm so happy to see you two made it." Danielle smiled at the couple. The brown-red drake bowed to Danielle and said "Domo arigato gozaimashita."

"How... can we...thank you?"

"Oh, there's really nothing to it..."

Yuki, with pristine white feathers and long, jet-black hair, seemed to also respond to Danielle's modesty. She used a hand and reached out to the cream-colored duck, squeezing her shoulder as a sign of affection. Danielle bowed to her, bringing one of her own hands up to squeeze Yuki's in mother bowed and introduced herself and her family to Danielle. "I am... Yuki Umo,' then she addressed her husband and son. 'he is...Koharu and this... is Ahiru.

The baby cooed happily, reaching for the male duck standing close by. Yuki returned her attention to him and handed the baby over gently, her son's reddish-brown feathers a perfect match to his father's. The baby laughed when Koharu pulled him close and nuzzled him with his beak.

Canard and Marcel watched the interaction curiously. The captain then turned to McMallard and nodded towards the line. "Marcel, please escort these civilians back to the line. We need to keep everyone moving."

"Aye aye, captain," Marcel stated and saluted. He motioned with his hands to capture their attention, and then led the reunited family back towards the rest of the civilians. They waved to Danielle happily as they left. "Sayonara."

"You did good, Angelwing." Canard said. Danielle smiled modestly.

"Y-y'know, Yuki told me that her son's name, Ahiru."

"Ahiru?"

"His name means 'duck'. Just like yours."

"Oh," Canard cleared his throat, his hands crossing in front of him as he turned around and monitored the civilians making their way north. "Well, um, no one ever said my parents were very, uh, original, I guess." He let out a small laugh, his eyes watching the ducks pass by.

Danielle shrugged lightly, standing next to him and watching, as well. "Incorporating other languages into our own creates common ground." She paused, her own arms crossing. "I think you have a wonderful name," she added more softly.

Hearing that, the tan drake froze. A blush formed under his feathers, "Uh...*ahem* t-thanks. Y'know, your name is, too."

Danielle smiled, "Thank you..."


	25. A New Haven

It wasn't until the next morning that each and every one of the ducks were on the move again to the North. Though it was a rough night, and not everyone got a proper sleep, everyone had to keep pressing forward. After a very long walk, they finally made it. Canard came to an intercom that was next to what looked like a vehicle entrance. He pressed the button and spoke.

"We're evacuees from Central Base! Captain Thunderbeak speaking!"

A voice from the intercom replied. "You are clear to enter Captain."

Canard typed in the necessary commands on his end and, after a moment of waiting, the vehicle bay door slid open, allowing passage. The first group filed through with Canard leading the way. The medics were with this group, as well as the most severely injured, so that those needing additional treatment would get priority in the medical bay.

Other groups stayed behind, beneath the sewers, and would wait a few hours before coming topside. Avoiding large crowds was necessary on the surface, to keep Saurian surveillance from catching them. By the time everyone was in the base, it was evening. The civilians were getting settled into an underground shelter separate from the base itself.

It wasn't until much later that Canard made his way to the Medical Bay, which was bigger than the one back at the last base, there were some extra beds and more cabinets. The drake turned around to find Danielle finishing up on the same soldier who sprained his ankle. "There you go."

"Angelwing?"

With her surname addressed, Danielle looked up. Seeing the captain, she smiled happily.

"Oh, Captain. Uh-*ahem* Sir!" She saluted.

"What's up?"

"Amy, Abby, and I got our own communicators. And look,' Danielle held up her left arm, shyly .'Mine looks just like yours."

Canard glanced down at the gold coloring on her wristband, smiling as he recognized the styling as his own. "That's great, Danielle," he said, glancing up when he noticed Abby and Amy smiling knowingly at the two. When Canard frowned at them, however, they quickly went back to their tasks at hand.

"Have you had a chance to eat dinner yet?" the captain asked the cream-colored duck, returning his attention to her.

"Hmm? Oh, not yet. But I'm done tending these soldiers."

"Alright, carry on Angelwing."

Canard waited in the doorway for Danielle to finish up. 1 minute later, Danielle hurriedly came out, drying her hands.

They proceeded down the hall, then came across a tall drake with dark yellow feathers, and his hair was pulled back. The pair of ducks stopped before they could run into him.

"Well now.' the new duck replied, looking directly at Danielle, with a cocky grin.'What do we have here? "

Despite being in the resistance for over a month now, Danielle still got shy of strangers, especially if they advanced on her first. Sure, Bluefoot was a jerk before, but not as bad as this new guy. And this new guy was sounding a lot like a certain drake she never wanted to see again.

"I'm Goldburd."

"Um. W-will you please excuse us?" Danielle tried walking away, but 'Goldburd' blocked her path and leaned in closer to her.

"Hey, what's your hurry?"

Before Danielle could say anything else, Canard just shoved the drake out of the way. "Back off!" He interjected.

"On whose orders?" Goldburd mocked.

"Captain Thunderbeak's orders," Canard growled out, pulling Danielle behind him.

The yellow duck looked surprised for only a second, but deftly covered it up with a purposeful gaze up and down Canard. "You? Huh. Thought you'd be taller."

The captain outright growled at that, but Danielle laid a placating hand on his arm. "Let's just go, captain," she quietly reasoned. Canard didn't respond but he gripped Danielle's hand as he walked down the hall. When they were far enough away, Danielle awkwardly pointed out the pressure on her hand.

"Uh, Sir? Y-you're squeezing my, uh..."

"Oh.' He said, loosening his grip 'Sorry."

"S'okay. Don't listen to that guy, Sir. I think you're a great captain." Danielle said sincerely.

The tan drake looked at her with surprise. Did she really think that? Even after the crud they threw at each other? _'She thinks I'm great.'_ Canard, realizing he was showing more emotion than he'd intended, took a steady breath and nodded. "It's fine, Angelwing. Let me know if he's a bother to you at all, though," he said, turning the conversation around as he looked at her. "You don't need any more of those kinds of drakes in your life."

At first Danielle was a bit stunned. He was the Captain, so he should be thinking about more important things, right? Still..."Thank you for your concern."

By now, they reached the mess hall. Ducks were having conversations but other than that, it was rather quiet. Danielle got her tray-full of dinner and sat down at one of the more empty tables. Canard joined her and sat across from her, but there was something on her mind. "Captain?"She said, poking her food with her fork.

"Yeah?"

"I know we made up from our fight. But…"

"What?"

"Don't you think I should be punished? I mean...I did walk out on you guys, and look what happened to Greybeak." Danielle said, timidly. Canard unconsciously reached across the table to her hand.

"Hey,' he said. 'you came back, didn't you?"

"I-I guess so, but-"

"No guessing about it," he interrupted. "You took care of a lot of civilians since we evacuated, and kept Greybeak alive." Taking a bite of his food and noticing the still-hesitant expression on Danielle's face, he sincerely added, "You're a civilian, not a soldier, Danielle. You haven't been trained like I have, and you still came back to help. I owe you gratitude, not discipline."

Danielle wasn't sure what to say. She would've expected to be slapped around or something, but that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. And all this talk has her heart pounding. Wait...what? Doubts gone for the moment, Danielle gazed up at Canard, and shyly smiled.

"Thank you, Sir. I-I won't ever do that again."

"I know."

Canard replied. Then, the two of them noticed that their fingers were touching, entwined even. They pulled their hands away, both feeling shy and really warm in the face all of a sudden. The tan drake felt that a change in subject would be in order.

"So, tell me about that huge duck that helped you."


	26. Meet the Commander

That night after dinner, all the soldiers and staff of the West base had to be called in for inspection, by the commanding officer of this base. Our cream colored dolly just kept to herself, while everyone else conversed until...

"**Attention!"**

Each and every one of them ducks turned to the direction of the voice. Stepping forward was a middle-aged, honey colored drake. His feathers were roughed up, and he had a scar on the left side of his face. He looked very intimidating. This was Commander Duck. Canard saluted to him, while he saluted back

The Commander cleared his throat, then barked. "Silence in the Ranks!" The soldiers stood still. Though they were bending their knees a bit.

"Dress up that line!" Every duck, minus Wally did as they were told. Commander Duck took a Hockey Stick, and smacked the stout bird right in the rear end.

"OW!"

Trying not to snicker, Canard whispered to his friend "Pull it in, Wally."

Wally did as he was told but grumbled a bit, soothing the pain in his butt. "I thought this was a war, not a dress rehearsal."

There was another loud smack, this time the hockey stick coming down in front of Wally. The Commander stood face-to-face with the younger soldier, eyeing him sternly.

"Nobody likes a mumbler, Soldier... unless said mumbler can do a hundred laps around the ice?" Wally gulped, he couldn't handle that. He's sure he'd die of a heart attack if he did. "Anything else you want to share?" Wally shook his head, fearfully. "S-sir! No, Sir!"

"Good."

Danielle kept very still and quiet, but she felt that even her feathers were sweating. This Commander might make her do excessive exercises if she said or did something wrong.

Commander Duck walked away from him. He looked at one soldier and scowled. "Wipe off that silly grin, Soldier! This is the army!"

Said soldier, went from grinning to moping. The Commander turned to Bluefoot. He clicked his tongue. "Private Bluefoot! You're late for inspection. And the state of your appearance is hardly qualifying.

Bluefoot saluted. "Resources are limited, sir."

The commander paused, glancing at the rest of the ducks in line. "Funny. Seems like the other soldiers managed to come here with tucked-in shirts and unwrinkled jackets."

Bluefoot did not respond.

"Next time you," the commander stepped back, "or any of the _rest_ of you, for that matter, want to argue that we can't be presentable during a war, can take it up with me on the surface." He walked along the length of the group, studying each of them. "Saurians attacking our very lives does not excuse anyone for standing up straight," he eyed Wally, "or managing to hang our jackets up before we go to sleep."

"We. Represent. Puckworld!" he bellowed. "Act like you give a damn!"

All of the ducks, including Danielle saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

"I. CAN'T! **HEAR YOU!**"

"**YES, SIR!**"

The Commander reached the end of the line, then he noticed Danielle. Seeing him look at her, Danielle stood straighter and saluted. "Sir!" She better not mess up, or it's gonna mean trouble.

Stroking his chin, Commander Duck barked. "Captain Thunderbeak! Is this the new recruit you spoke of?"

Canard stepped forward. "Yes, sir, new medic on the base," he clarified.

The Commander paused, watching Danielle squirm under his relentless stare. "Name, soldier."

"Danielle Angelwing," she said quietly.

Commander Duck's eyes were wide. "Angelwing..."

"Y-yes, Sir?"

The middle aged duck cleared his throat. "My apologies, Angelwing. I would like to talk to you and Captain Thunderbeak in a moment."

"Uh, yes sir!"

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

The commander walked away then turned around sharply. "Dismissed!" The ducks all walked away briskly. Danielle was worried. Was she in trouble? _"I must have done something wrong...Whatever punishment he has, is what I deserve."_

* * *

After a thorough reprimanding of the soldiers by the commander, they were eventually dismissed to tend to their duties. Danielle and Canard stayed behind, waiting anxiously as the room cleared.

The commander walked over to a small corner office and walked inside without a word. Canard instantly followed, ushering Danielle to follow. When they entered, Commander Duck was gazing at an old picture. Then he turned to Danielle. "Now, Angelwing. I s'pose you're wondering why I called you both here?"

Danielle looked at her boots nervously, then glanced at the older drake. "A-am I in trouble, sir?"

"At ease, Angelwing. Before I tell, let me ask you, Captain Thunderbeak. Where did you find her?"

Canard stood up straight in an at-ease position. "Center square, sir. She was not recovered from our evacuation of the area."

"Bluefoot, I presume," Commander stated neutrally, picking up the small frame of the picture. "You have a sibling, Angelwing?"

"Y-yes sir. I have an older brother, Derek. H-he's at the uh...South base with his family."

Commander Duck showed the two younger ducks the photo. In the photo, was the commander as a teenager. Next to him, were two older drakes. One of the drakes was looking toward the camera and saluting, the other male was looking at the younger duck with a fatherly smile. Danielle's eyes were wide with wonder. "That's Charles Angelwing, my grandfather."

"Indeed," Commander Duck said again, his eyes still on the picture. "He and Gerald Thunderbeak were an intimidating pair in their prime."

Canard hid his surprise, but it was clear he wasn't aware of this fact when he said, "Sir? My grandfather and Angelwing..?"

"Yes, Captain. I had no one to call family at the time. But Charles and Gerald changed that. I couldn't have served under two better drakes than your grandfathers. I was already amazed to see Canard in Special Ops training, but now you, Danielle. This is truly an honor."

Danielle wasn't sure what to think about that. She wasn't used to such praise, especially from a stranger. "Uh...T-thank you sir, but I think the honor is mine. I...I never really knew my grandfather. But I've heard a lot about him from my grandmother."

"Perhaps not. But his blood is yours, and I've heard about your strong will." The older duck paused, walking up to her. "Weren't you the one that recommended L'Orange be recruited?"

Danielle felt her face flush. "Y-yes sir, but-" Canard also interjected with, "Sir, they all got up in arms over nothing-"

"It _ain't_ nothing, Son." he firmly interrupted, shutting both ducks up. "You believe him to be fully reformed, do you not?"

"Well...h-he did save my brother for one thing.' Danielle replied timidly,' I-I wouldn't have suggested him if I had any doubts..."

The honey colored drake stroked his chin in thought. "...A strong intuition. Just like your grandfather's." Canard watched the interaction curiously. "Sir?"

Commander Duck ignored his question and said instead, "Thunderbeak, first thing in the morning I want you to draft up the papers for L'Orange." The tan drake starred incredulously at the leader of the resistance, while Danielle furrowed her brow at both of them. "What does that mean?"

Canard didn't answer her. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes, sir."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." he replied before walking out of the room. Danielle watched him leave, even more perplexed.

"What just happened?"

The commander smiled at Danielle. "Much to Thunderbeak's chagrin, L'Orange is going to be offered a full pardon if he is willing to continue his vital role within the Resistance."

"Oh! Oh, my..." Danielle didn't think her idea would come through, but for it to actually happen..."So he's going to join the resistance?"

"If he accepts Angelwing. You're dismissed."

"Thank you Sir. Goodnight."


	27. A Soldier's Advice

The next morning, Canard was trudging down the hall to the commander's office. When he entered, the middle aged duck was reviewing a battle plan.

"Commander, I brought the files you requested."

"Excellent. Thank you Captain."

"Yes, Sir."

Commander Duck noticed the younger drake was looking very cross, but didn't show it. "I take it you're none too happy about L'Orange being pardoned?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Granted."

"No, I'm not! He's a thief for Pucks sake!"

"Is that so?" the commander stated without much interest, looking at some paperwork on his desk.

"Sir, a year ago he'd be behind bars if he ever set foot in your presence. And now, all of a sudden, he's being treated like a saint!" Canard was pacing with his rant, apparently taking the offer to speak freely to heart.

"A saint, huh," Commander Duck offered absently, still not paying much attention.

"And Angelwing's a downright fool for thinking that duck would ever amount to anything!"

This time, the Commander raised his eyebrow at him. "Is that what _you_ think, Captain?"

Canard didn't respond, but was confused at the remark. Commander Duck stood up from his desk and walked up to younger drake to face him. While he didn't yell, the tone in his voice made it sound just as uncomfortable.

"Son, I too am weary about L'Orange. But we're losing more soldiers to those damn Saurians and their bastard Tyrant. We're in little, to no position to be picky, and as a leader you should be aware of this."

"I am Sir, but-"

"No buts. This is how soldiers loose their lives and the lives of others. Poor judgement. If you're not careful son, you could pay the price for it."

"...Sir?"

Being in a war there aren't too many rations, like clean clothes. As Canard had kept the shirt he got wounded with. While it was washed, some of the blood stains were still there, and the tear was improperly stitched. When the Commander saw the hole, he made a connection, and pointed out.

"I noticed yer going out with a fresh scar."

Canard looked away for a moment but said. "It's nothing, Commander."

The older drake didn't say anything but suddenly, he gave a hard jab into Canard's abdomen, right on the scar.

..

"Oof!" Canard let out, instantly placing a protective hand over the area he was jabbed. He wheezed out a pained breath, then looked accusingly at the commander before remembering his rank.

Commander Duck didn't seem to care one way or the other, but he had a firm frown on his face when he replied, "Thunderbeak, next time you're looking to deflect your anger onto someone, think twice before you use Angelwing as your target. Understood?"

The captain, still swallowing some of his pain, stood up straighter and simply replied, "Sir, yes, sir."

"And next time, before you throw someone under the sled, give them the benefit of the doubt." He gave the smallest hint of a smile, crossing his arms defiantly. "After all, that's what I did with you."

Canard wasn't expecting this."...With me, Sir?"

"Because of your pride and stubbornness, I was very hesitant to let you keep your rank as Captain. But I swallowed my own pride when I remembered how well you've been doin', and why you were chosen. Captain McMallard paid the price for his poor judgement, and I don't want to see you meet the same fate."

Canard was speechless at that, and felt guilt rising him in steadily. Knowing the commander sided with Angelwing was one thing, but to find out he had been reluctant to let him keep this position in the first place? Was he truly that transparent with his mistrust and hotheadedness?

_"Wildwing would have kept me in line"_, he suddenly thought.

"Yes sir," he finally said, far more quietly and subdued than before. "Anything else, Commander?" he asked, itching to leave the awkward situation.

"Yes, while I am considering giving L'Orange full pardon of his crimes, I believe some further evidence of his assistance would be in order. If Angelwing's instincts are right, then we will give full pardon."

..

This left Canard confused for a second. He thought for sure the Commander was just going to go along with this.

"Forgive me Sir, but didn't you say Angelwing had a strong intuition?"

"Yes, Captain.' The middle-aged duck explained. 'But we can't just jump the gun, either. While I believe Angelwing may be onto something, I won't take any unnecessary risks. Let's give L'Orange a chance, then we'll decide what to do."

"Affirmative, Sir."

Canard felt a little bit better about the Commander's decision. But still felt really bad for referring Danielle as a fool, especially after the talk he just had.

"One more thing, Son." The commander replied, in a surprisingly more gentle tone. "I'm sorry for jabbin' you back there. I only trying to prove a point. But I know you'll do the right thing for this resistance. Your grandfather was a a good leader and he was just as stubborn than you."

The brown-feathered duck let out a small sigh, but nodded to his superior. Commander Duck nodded back. "Take two hours to relax Captain, you're dismissed." he said, ending the conversation.

"Yes Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Canard left the office quickly and quietly. With two hours to relax, he decided to go down to the ice rink. Playing hockey always helped him feel better, usually. Though he felt bad for referring Danielle as a fool. He was angry at first but he still shouldn't have said that about her. He thought of why Danielle chose Duke for the resistance, and remembered her saying. _"I wouldn't have said anything if I had any doubts."_

"Danielle wouldn't want to put the resistance at stake,' he thought to himself.'I'll have to talk to her later."


	28. Clearing the Air

Meanwhile Danielle had already started work in the new medical Bay, but she wasn't too happy. Canard seemed very angry, and he didn't utter a single word to her this morning. If this was about her suggestion then she can't blame him for being mad. L'Orange was a thief after all.

"What troubles you, Danielle?"

The dolly jumped slightly at the voice, and turned around to see Grin. The latter was now sporting a Special Forces tattoo on his left shoulder, and wearing dark grey military grade boots.

"It was my idea to suggest Duke L'Orange, uh t-the jewel thief. Captain Thunderbeak must be very angry with me, because the Commander took up my suggestion. But maybe he's right..."

"Do not give in so easily."

The cream-colored dolly gazed up at the huge stone-colored drake, with a curious look.

"It is the nature of a good heart to hope. And hope is stronger than fear. If the captain was willing to stand with you after trials, then he is a true friend. True friendship can never be broken."

"I hope you're right…"

Grin gently patted the smaller female on her shoulder, and she smiled gratefully.

As Grin walked down the hall, Danielle decided to clear her mind on the ice. When her shift is over, that is.

* * *

20 minutes later, Danielle was skating around the ice, and thinking about what she would say to Canard the next time she saw him. Maybe he'd be calm then but boy, was Canard angry before… Speak of the devil.

There he was, shooting pucks into the net. He had his back to her and was more focused on his targeting. Danielle took a few moments to look at him, and she couldn't help a small smile grow on her beak. _"What a handsome drake.'_ She couldn't help but think. _"He won't have you…'_ Said the voice in her head. _'Not after the way you disregarded his orders like that."_

Maybe now was not a good time. Deciding not to bother him, Danielle tried to skate away, but she lost her footing and fell with a thud onto her back. Hearing this, Canard turned around. He sighed at seeing her on the floor, but felt compelled to skate over to her. "You all right?" he asked, offering a hand.

Danielle blushed and shrugged, silently accepting his hand to stand back up. "Thanks. It's ... been a while since I've skated."

"Makes sense," he answered, releasing her hand as soon as she was on her own two feet again. "Not a lot of time for fun these days."

"Yes…' Danielle trailed off, as she shifted her gaze to her shoes. 'Captain, I owe you an apology."

"What for?"

"Well, the Commander did take up my suggestion about L'Orange.' She replied, timidly. 'And you did say I shouldn't tell you what the resistance needs."

Canard let out a curt sigh, but he shrugged it off. "It wasn't your intent, Angelwing."

"Yes sir, but-"

"If the Commander agrees with you, Angelwing, then it's clear that you may be on to something." The captain skated forwards some more, hands on his hips. Danielle flushed at the remark.

"Still,' She replied. 'Is the Commander willing to pardon him just like that?"

"No. He wants to observe L'Orange a bit further before a final decision. And I'd trust his judgement sooner than I'd trust myself."

Danielle let out a small breath of relief, but then looked at him with concern.

"Trust yourself?"

"You know how stubborn and hotheaded I am...Well I-" He trailed off, embarrassed.

"You're a good captain, Sir,' Danielle added quietly, a blush forming under her feathers, 'because you have good intentions, as well."

Canard looked at Danielle, a hint of a smile crossing his beak. Realizing he was showing emotions too openly, he quickly covered it up with a clearing of his throat.

Danielle looked at her shoes. 'i-if you me want to, you know, leave, I understand..."

"Actually, I could use the company.' Canard skated to the side of the rink for another hockey stick. 'besides, I think we both need a chance to lighten up."

Canard tossed the second to Danielle. "Catch." With a slight yelp, Danielle fumbled with the stick before actually holding it. "Y-you don't mind?"

Canard skated up to the net, getting in front of it. "Could practice my defense for a while," he simply answered. Danielle skated a few feet forwards, awkwardly stopping next to the bag of pucks. "Um," she started and paused.

Seeing her hesitancy, Canard stood back up from his crouched position and smiled. "You don't play hockey, do you?"

"...Not as much as I probably should have.' Danielle stated rather nervously. 'I know that everyone and their families plays hockey, but I guess I wasn't one for rough housing."

"It's understandable," Canard shrugged. Danielle placed a few pucks on the ice, got out one, but she hesitated. Canard raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"But I don't want to hit you..."

"Don't worry about that."

She got into position to hit the puck, stick raised in the air, and hesitated again.

Canard laughed. "Just swing, Angelwing!"

"Okay, okay," she lamented. Repositioning her stance, she shot. The puck sailed wide, Canard watching it hit the wall of the indoor rink.

"Good power, but when you swing down, make sure to keep your head focused on where you want the puck to go."

"Sorry!" Danielle said sheepishly.

"Don't apologize,' Canard replied. 'just keep trying."

Looking at the puck, then at the net, Danielle made another hit. The puck flew at the net then bounced off the post, flying toward the other post, nearly grazing Canard's backside.

The captain wasn't fazed in the least. "Better!" he called. "Again!"

Danielle took a deep breath, pulling a few more pucks out of the bag with her stick. She lined three up in a row, watching as Canard crouched into a readied stance.

Quickly but precisely, she hit each puck-one after the other-making sure to watch where she was aiming. The first one clinked the post, but the second one was net-worthy. Canard was equally fast, though, and deflected it with his hockey stick. The third puck, however, whizzed right by his foot and sailed into the net.

"Yes!"

Danielle held her arms up in triumph, before remembering who she was with.

Canard laughed, skating up to her. "Nice shots," he complimented.

"T-thanks...I guess." Danielle replied.

"Oh, come on.' Canard insisted. 'you did good. And-Woah!" Suddenly he tripped over one of his blades, and flopped onto his belly.

Danielle gasped. "Oh! A-are you alright?" She was about to kneel down, when Canard pushed himself back up. "I'm fine." He grumbled, very annoyed by that little slip up.

The female duck was trying not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped her beak. The male noticed this, and looked at her. Then Canard came at her.

"Laugh at _me_, will you?!"

With a small scream, Danielle dodged him and tried to run, but Canard quickly grabbed her by her waist. She squealed as they ended up twirling on the ice from the sudden movements. "I'm sorry, but for the college hockey star to trip like that-!" she laughed some more when he used his grip on her to tickle her.

"It's not like this ice is very smooth!" he said defiantly. "I don't even think we have a working Zamboni machine!"

Her laugh was infectious from his tickling, and his own laughter made his grip falter. Just as she managed to pull away from him, he grabbed a hold of her arm, forcing her to skate back towards him and bump into his chest.

And before either of them could make heads or tails of the gaze they gave one another, a snowball pelted Canard in the side of the head.

"HEY!" he yelled to no one in particular. Danielle looked over in surprise at Greybeak and Wally, watching them from the sidelines. Greybeak was doubled over in laughter, but Wally had another snowball lined up and threw it.

Danielle ducked in time, but unfortunately Canard was behind her and did not. "AGH!" he cried as it hit him square in the beak. "WALLY!"

"Run!" Wally squeaked, hightailing it out of there with Greybeak following close behind.


	29. Search and Rescue pt 1

Danielle watched amusedly, as Canard chased after his comrades. It was then her communicator beeped. "Angelwing,' Marcel's voice said. 'Report to the ready room!"

"Yes, sir!"

She quickly skated off the ice, took off her skates, and made a beeline for the ready she reached her destination, Danielle found the Commander with Thom and Marcel, who were getting ready to leave. "Reporting for Duty, Sirs." she saluted.

Thom, walked up to her. "Danielle, one of our sergeants and his squad have been reported missing. Marcel and I have been asked to go look for them, and the Commander asked that you come with us."

The female was stunned. She's had some bad experiences the first two times before. She got into trouble with the Captain, and with Hunter drones.

"Oh. Oh. Uhm...Excuse my asking, but why me Sir?"

Commander Duck cleared his throat. "Because Angelwing, I was hoping to get you some field experience sooner or later. Captain Thunderbeak has told me how you were without shelter for a few days before he found you. And around here, I make sure my soldiers adapt, and to be ready for anything."

"I-I understand, but... May I ask you something, Sir?"

"Yes."

"If I did go, what if I mess up? W-what if I panic or something?"

"You won't be alone, the boys are going to be with you at all times."

"I would like to help Commander, but... w-what about Captain Thunderbeak? I don't think he'll approve of me going out." She had noticed he had been a little protective of her lately.

"Thunderbeak may be the Captain, but I'm the Commander. If he's got beef with this assignment, he'll have to take it up with me.' Then the middle aged duck put a hand on Danielle's shoulder. 'But I want you to tell me, if you don't feel comfortable with this right now, I'll get someone else to go."

Danielle thought carefully, she felt very nervous. She knew the Commander had a point on adapting to situations, and she did not want to be useless. If the Commander will talk to Canard, maybe he'll go easy on her. But more importantly, there were soldiers out there who'll need help.

"I'll go."

Commander duck smiled at her. "That's the spirit! Then you're gonna need these."

Marcel came up, holding four teal pads, some white chest armor with gray shoulder plates, and a teal utility belt. Danielle slipped on the armor, stuck on the shoulder plates, and placed the pads on her elbows and knees. Then she untied her hair from it's ponytail and used the ribbon to re-tie it up into a bun.

_"Fan-cy!"_ Marcel pointed out with a whistle.

Danielle covered the armor with her jacket. Then Thom handed her a First Aid satchel, a canteen of water, a flashlight, and a pocket knife. Danielle placed the satchel around her shoulder and tightened the strap, where on the end she clipped on the canteen. Then she put the knife and flashlight on her belt so she can reach them in a hurry. Now she was ready to roll.

"Ready for duty, Sir!"

"Excellent.' The Commander stated. Taking out his clipboard he gave Thom a map. 'Now, the squad was heading southeast on patrol. The path goes through Saurian territory. So, the three of you watch each other's tail feathers out there."

Thom and Marcel saluted. "Yes, Sir!"

While Danielle said more quietly." Yes, Sir!"

"Alright,' The Commander then pointed to the exit, then barked. 'Move out!"

So the three ducks made a beeline for the steel door, with Marcel checking the monitor.

"Clear!"

Thom pressed the button and the door opened with the silent hiss. "Let's go!" He urged softly.

'This is it, no turning back.' Swallowing her fear, Danielle followed the two drakes into the open world.

* * *

30 minutes after they left, things carried on like they should. By this time, Canard had settled down. (After he gave Greybeak and Wally a piece of his mind.) He was in the briefing room looking through a few battle plans, but...  
_'What's taking him so long?'_ He thought. Thom was supposed to be here with him. Maybe he got called on assignment?

_'Or got caught up with Amy'_, Canard smirked to himself. After a few more minutes of waiting, he decided to check the usual hot spots: the mess hall, the medical bay, and sole recreation room within the facility.

When all three areas were searched with no sign of Thom or his brother, Canard stood near the medical bay, thinking. '_Did I miss a memo?'_ he thought to himself.

Right then, Amy walked by.

"Oh, Captain!" The female goose saluted.  
"At ease, Vanderquack.' Canard replied. 'Have you seen Thom or Marcel?"

Amy shook her head. "No Sir. Both McMallards and Angelwing have left for a mission."  
She was expecting him to blow up, but surprisingly he didn't. As if he didn't hear her say 'Angelwing'. Canard replied "Alright, carry on."

He turned around to head back to the briefing room. Canard had only taken a few steps when something clicked. He froze. _'Wait...Danielle?!' _And he whirled around to face Amy again. She gave a jolt.

"Vanderquack," he said, "Angelwing is _not_ on a mission."  
Amy, still looking very startled, finally creased her brow. "But I was told-"

"You were told wrong," Canard huffed, crossing his arms in defiance. "She is my responsibility, and I did not authorize a mission for Angelwing."  
The female goose looked confusedly at the captain, but his stern stare made her quickly glance away. "Yes, sir," she finally said. "Sorry, sir. Misinformation."

"It's all right," Canard responded. "You're dismissed."  
Amy nodded quickly, returning in a hurry to the medical bay. Canard stood in the hallway, his arms still crossed and his eyes still frowning. _'Where is Angelwing, anyway?'_ he wondered.

There was definitely some false information floating among the ranks. After another few moments, he decided his best course of action would be to check in with the Commander. Later, he knocked on the door to the Commander's office. "Come in." Came the reply.

The tan drake entered and saluted to the older duck. "Commander."

"Afternoon Captain. What brings you here?"

"There's some false information going about Sir.' Canard stated. 'Vanderquack said that Angelwing was out on a mission."

Commander Duck just said, "I know. I sent her with the McMallards."

Canard nodded, not seeming to understand the commander's response. "Of course, Sir, supply run?"

Most supply runs consisted of a quick trip through known safety zones, where convoys would deposit commonly needed items in a hidden location for other bases to retrieve.  
That would make sense. A safe, easy run for Angelwing to go on, with Thom and Marcel backing her up. Overkill, by even Canard's standards, since the trip to the hidden location was well-guarded and safe.  
"No, not a supply run," The Commander answered absently, his eyes still on whatever he was reading.

"...what?" Canard whispered in disbelief while the feathers on his neck slowly fluffed up in shock and worry for the dolly.  
"I sent them on a search mission.' The Commander explained. 'Angelwing needs the experience. And-...Somethin' wrong, Son?"  
The Commander was looking up at him, but paused seeing the look on the younger drake's face.  
"Permission to speak freely?"  
"...Yes."  
"Have you lost your mind?!"  
Commander Duck did not even bat an eye at his outburst, years and years of serving the military can do that to you. But he stood up.

"Thunderbeak, I assure you I haven't." He stated firmly.

"Sir, where are they headed?"  
The Commander had an idea of what the younger duck had in mind, but answered anyway.  
"Southeast bound, patrol route."  
Canard studied the map with that route, and he knew the path goes through enemy territory. The tan mallard nodded to the commander, turning around and walking towards the exit. "Thunderbeak."

Canard stopped, his eyes closing in annoyance, but he turned around and saluted nonetheless. "Sir, yes sir."  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
He took a steady breath. "To join Angelwing and the McMallards, sir."  
"Absolutely not."  
Canard gritted his teeth, but kept his attitude masked. "Sir, southeast is known enemy territory, and-"

"And that's why the McMallards went,' Commander Duck easily interrupted. 'Besides, I'll need your assistance in training some new recruits this afternoon."

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but Angelwing is not fit for duty yet."

"Is that so, Thunderbeak? Word from the grapevine is that you were going to recruit her on your team."

It's true, Canard had thought about recruiting Danielle for his missions. It was partly because she did need field experience to be a combat medic, but it was mostly because he wanted to keep her safe himself. It does sound selfish on his part, but with drakes like Goldburd at the base he wasn't about to leave Danielle alone. But this situation was just as bad.

"In due time," Canard finally answered, purposefully keeping his answer vague. "But she is not trained to handle drones, much less Raptors, which southeast is _riddled_ with, Sir."  
"The McMallards know what they're doing," the older drake answered simply, his resolve never wavering. "As for you, I would like you to report to barracks to meet the new members."  
"Sir-"  
"You are dismissed."  
"Sir, I am a captain!"  
Commander Duck narrowed his eyes at the tan mallard. "Is that so?" He paused long enough to walk around his desk and up to Canard. "And how did you get to be a captain, Thunderbeak?"

Canard lowered his head for a moment, but lifted it back up again to look him in the eye.  
"...Because of Captain McMallard's demise, Sir."

The Commander nodded only once, his glare never faltering. Then spoke calmly but with a strong voice.  
"Son, you may be the captain, but you are still a soldier serving under me. And I don't have the tolerance for _any_ foolish decisions made here by _anyone, _no matter their rank. Understood?"

Canard wisely acknowledged the question. "Yes, Sir."

"...Although if it will ease your concerns, you may check in with Angelwing every 2 hours. Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir."

The younger drake walked out of the office and proceeded to the barracks as he was told feeling humbled, and he didn't like feeling this way at all. But Canard was still concerned for Danielle's safety. Maybe Thom and Marcel do know what they're doing, but still...At least now he can make contact once in a while to check in on Danielle and make sure she's alright.

He noticed he was about to pass the Medical Bay and a thought came to him. _'I...guess I owe Amy an apology.'_


	30. Search and Rescue pt 2

"Come on guys, down this way." Thom said as he looked up from the map. So far so good the first 45 minutes, and then they were right on the edge of Saurian territory. The drake turned back to his brother and comrade.

"This is it. Watch your backs everyone. And watch your step."

However before they could take the next few steps, a communicator went off, taking Danielle by surprise. Thom looked only to find it wasn't his comm, or Marcel's. It was Danielle's. Though she had a feeling on who it was, she answered anyway.

"Uh, this is Angelwing. Over."

"Angelwing.' Canard's voice sounded from the device. He sounded relieved to hear her voice. 'What's your status?"

"We're on the border of our territory, about to cross over."

"Why didn't any of you tell me you were going out?"

Danielle paused, she forgot about telling him in the haste of going on the mission. She felt foolish, so did the twins. Danielle could only stutter nervously at her comm. "Oh...I-I didn't-t uh...r-realize Sir."

"We didn't either, Sir. We were caught up in the mission."

Canard acknowledged the explanation with a hum."Angelwing, you didn't have to agree to this."

"T-the Commander gave me the choice whether or not to go, and I _wanted_ to help.' She explained timidly.'Please, don't be mad Captain."

The cream colored female held her breath, waiting for the impending explosion. However, a sigh was heard on the other end. Canard's voice was surprisingly calm as he talked to her.

"Angelwing, I know you want to do your part for the resistance. But I'm not comfortable with you going out on a mission. _Especially_, alone."

"Hey, what are we?! Chopped liver?" Marcel asked incredulously. Danielle smiled at the drake, while Thom just chuckled.

"Sir, she needs the experience. We haven't run into trouble thus far."

"Alright. Watch yourselves out there guys. And McMallards, keep an eye on Angelwing."

"Yes, Sir."

"Okay. We'll talk to you later Captain. Over and out." Danielle replied.

"Over and out."

Closing her comm, the cream colored dolly looked at it with small smile. Then with her two comrades beside her, Danielle slowly trekked over the border right in to Saurian territory.

* * *

30 minutes later, Danielle and the two drakes stopped to read the map. Thom look up at the two of them. "It won't be long until we reach the spot where we lost contact with the squad."

"I bet we'll make better time if we can find a shortcut." Marcel said, but the older twin disagreed with a scoff.

"Marcel, don't go for another shortcut. You _always_ get us lost."

To say the younger twin was offended was an understatement. "I do _not_!"

"You do so. Every Junior Ranger camp we had, Dad had to track either you or both of us down!"

"Dad overreacted at everything Thom! You know that!"

"Don't try to change the subject!"

Choosing to ignore their squabble, Danielle turned around and decided to hard the search for the missing squad, then paused. She should tell the twins where she's going, though they looked occupied, and she didn't want to get in between their fight. Danielle decided to at least try, besides is now really the time for an argument?

"E-excuse me?"

She spoke up, but the twins weren't listening.

"Hello?"

Still nothing. This time Danielle spoke a little louder, but in a firm voice.

"Permission to Scout ahead?"

Now they responded, but only half paying attention.

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Just stop interrupting!"

The dolly recoiled, hurt by Marcel's words. But at least she can go now, right? Yes. Danielle silently walked away.

* * *

15 minutes later, Danielle found herself a little lost._"Okay, that looks like the old seamstress' shop. So this must be... Gretzky Avenue...or was it Ranger Drive? I wish Rosie was here. She's better at following maps."_ That's right, when she first got to Ducaine Metropolis, Danielle went with her sister-in-law a lot, to memorize the street names, where her school was.

Around the corner, she found herself staring down an old neighborhood. The street was deserted and the buildings were falling apart, but this vaguely reminded Danielle of her home, in the days before the war. How she would go to school, and work, and go to dinner with her family once a week. She and her family had been struggling to survive for so long, she had almost forgotten what it was like to not have to. _'__It's all just a dream now...Drakes rushing home to kiss their wives... children playing without a care in the world...'_

Then, she remembered that she was supposed to be looking for the missing Squad. Shaking her head Danielle looked around to spot anything. "If I were a group of soldiers,' She whispered in thought. 'Where would I hide? Hmm...Undercover."

Suddenly, there was a rumbling thud. Another one and so on. As the noise got louder, Danielle's feathers rose up on end, as her heart started to be faster. She knew what that was.

* * *

The twins were finally settling their argument. "Marc, we're on mission. We can argue about this later, but not out here."

"You've got a point.' Marcel sighed. 'Let's get to it."

"All right. Let's go Angelwing.' Thom said. But didn't hear a response. 'Angelwing?" Turning around, he could see why she didn't respond, she wasn't there. Marcel too, didn't see their friend.

"Where'd she go?"

But the twins didn't have time to look for her as they heard a noise. They looked and froze in worry.

Marcel exclaimed in a whisper. "Monitor Tower!"

And it was heading their way!

"Split up!" Thom ordered. Then the two of them raced for cover, hoping their female comrade will be okay.

Meanwhile, Danielle saw the Monitor Tower getting closer. She wanted to panic, but forced herself to stay calm long enough to think and look around for she looked back at one of the old houses, and ran to hide under the stairs leading to the porch. There was just enough shade to conceal her. And just like before when she met Canard, Danielle kept very still and quiet. Until the enormous robot stomped away.

Safe at last, the female duck slowly climbed out of her hiding spot. And walked back the way she came to catch up with the twins.


	31. Search and Rescue pt 3

Once the Monitor Tower was out of range, Thom turned on his communicator to find Danielle. "Angelwing, come in!" But there was no response. Then he tried the homing signals, still nothing.

"She must have turned off her communicator."

"Hopefully."

So the twins just searched for their female comrade. But to no avail, and they were starting to get edgy. Later on, Thom checked the watch on his left wrist. He frowned.

"It's nearly time to check in, and we still haven't found her. Oh DuCaine, the captain's gonna kill us when he finds out!"

His "You mean, _if_ he finds out."

"Marc, it would be very irresponsible _not_ to tell him. Last time you pulled that stunt, Dad demoted you to garbage duty for a month." He reprimanded.

"...true. So who's gonna tell the captain?"

"It was your idea not to say anything, Marcel."

"What?! Thom!' The drake snipped, but the older twin's glare suppressed him. Indicating that he should not argue with him. The younger twin groaned, defeated. 'Aw, feathers!"

Before making contact, the twins looked around for a safe place to do so. Then they found an old storage shed. Once inside, Thom stood at the doorway with a hand on his Puckblaster, keeping an eye out for Danielle, or any Saurians who might come. Nervously, Marcel opened his communicator. He shot a quick glare back up at Thom, then pressed the main button to talk to the captain.

"Cap-!' He squeaked, before clearing his throat. When he spoke again, his voice was normal. 'Captain, this is Marcel ."

"Copy that McMallard. Status report."

"Uh, ahem. Yes. Sir, we have a problem."

A pause. "What's that? Everything all right?" Another pause. "Where's Angelwing?"

Marcel cringes silently. "She, uh-she-"

"McMallard, Where. Is. She?!"

"Danielle!" Thom calls out in utter relief. Marcel looks up and sees the vibrant orange hair of the medic, waving in the wind as she runs towards their hideout.

"Oh thank Drake," he mutters to himself. "Captain, she's here, she's safe."

"Oh. Okay then. What's the problem?"

Marcel blanks, his eyes wide. "I'm ... I thought I lost my gun, but I found it. We're good."

"How in the world do you _think_ you lost your gun?!"

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'd forget my pin feathers if they weren't on my-"

"Is that Canard, you're talking to?" Asks Danielle, walking up to him.

"Yes."

"Angelwing, status."

"I'm sorry Captain, I got lost for a while. But please, don't blame Thom or Marcel." She explains.

"What do you mean _lost_?" Canard asks, his voice sounding a tone below yelling.

"Oh, this whole place is a maze, Captain, we got off course a bit. But we're on track now, and making good time. Over and out!" Marcel's voice rose with the quickness of his speech, and he slammed his communication unit shut before Canard could even respond.

Thom palmed his face dramatically. "We are so dead."

Marcel nodded sadly. "He's gonna make me watch the hatchlings for at least a week, I guarantee it."

Danielle cringed. "Oh dear. I'm sorry, you two. Sometimes I just shoot my beak off without thinking." Seeing her shameful expression, Marcel just patted her shoulder, reassuringly.

"Well...I guess we're just glad you found us when you did. Or we'd be in worse trouble."

"Besides, we were the ones not paying attention to you. Like we should've been." Thom continued.

Thom's communicator bleeped. Marcel said in slight annoyance "If that's Canard again, don't answer it."

"Y'know we have to." The drake reminded his twin.

He opened the device and a pattern of soft beeps sounded off. Danielle looked at him with curiosity. "Why is it sounding like that?" Thom gestured to keep her voice down.

"An SOS." Marcel whispered.

"Ambushed...Five survivors...need help...old building remains...South..."

Thom closed his communicator. "Let's move!"

"What?" Danielle squeaked, nonetheless following the twin brothers in that direction. "What kind of ambush?"

Thom opened up the communication again, listening. "It doesn't say. They're just repeating the same message over and over. It's likely set on repeat."

"Why can't they communicate?" she asked again, her breathing becoming more labored as they picked up their speed.

"Not sure," Thom answered her, focusing his sights on his wrist communicator that was now showing GPS coordinates of the SOS origination.

They weaved through old alleyways, down a few blocks, and turned left to skirt through some taller buildings.

"Should we call for backup?" Marcel asked as Thom slowed down.

"We probably should," he agreed, opening his unit. "Captain, come in." He frowned and tried again, before pressing a couple buttons on it. "I think we're in the hot zone."

"Hot zone?" Danielle asked, fearfully looking around.

"Saurians must've caught on to our frequency," Marcel whispered. "It's some interference on their end. Probably why the others can only send out that SOS."

"So, does that mean saurians will come?"

"Most likely." Marcel replied.

Then Thom stopped in front of an old foundation of a building. He pulled out his comm again, 'The signal is stronger here. Look around for an entrance."

"Stay with me, Danielle," Marcel added, seeing the medic's anxious expression. "You're not trained to fight."

Thom nodded to his brother and Danielle before heading to the left. Marcel motioned to Danielle and they both went right.

"Keep an eye out for any small openings, likely between debris," he instructed her quietly. "If they're holed up here, it's gonna be inconspicuous."

"Right," she answered, her eyes searching the building carefully. It was getting dark out, and it wouldn't be much longer before they had little light to work with.

Seven minutes had passed, and there was still no entrance until Marcel put his foot down on something metal, it made a banging, echoey sound. It sounded like a door.

"Thom, get over here."

The drake jogged to his brother and the dolly. There was a metal door that led to a basement. Lifting it open, they peered inside. "Who's there?!" A voice from down below asked. Thom cleared his throat, then whispered. "The game's at the pond."

"...And the chicks are in the nest."

"Lieutenant Thomas McMallard. With Marcel, and medic, Danielle Angelwing."


	32. Farewell to You

There were hurried whispers, followed by, "Did you say a medic?"

"We have an injured soldier down here!"

Thom and Marcel looked to Danielle, who nodded at them. They opened the door the rest of the way and Marcel kept watch as Thom helped her through the dark hole. Jumping the last few feet to the ground, she coughed at the dust she kicked up and pulled out her flashlight attached to her belt.

"Over here," A tall brown-feathered duck instructed her. She let him lead her to the far wall, where a duck had been propped against it.

"Bluefoot!" Danielle gasped, her flashlight shining over his pained face.

Danielle raced to the wounded drake, and crouched to his level. "What happened?"

"He got caught in the saurian's line of fire." Someone answered.

The dolly shined her flashlight onto Bluefoot, and could see at least four bullet holes. She felt sick to her stomach, and bile slither up her throat. But she knew she couldn't let it stop her. Shutting out other thoughts, she quickly pulled the First Aid Kit out of her satchel, and proceeded with work.

"Can't you, like get bullets out or something?" One female soldier asked, nervously.

"I'm a nurse, not a doctor." Danielle replied without looking away. Bluefoot moaned in immense pain. "Y-You're gonna be okay Bluefoot."

But his next choice in words left her stunned.

"S-sorry I was a jerk w-when we first met..."

"Stop it," she admonished him with no real threat in her tone. She kept her focus once again on her work.

"What are you going to do?" another small voice asked from within the darkness.

"Stop the bleeding," Danielle answered. "It's all we can do here." An anxious glance down noted that Bluefoot had lost a lot of blood already, with minimal pressure applied to any of the gunshot wounds since they hid out in this basement.

There was some mild mumbling, followed by Thom kneeling down next to Danielle as he approached from outside. "What can I do to help?"

"Here, apply pressure here," Danielle instructed, quickly pulling out more supplies. "We need to get him back to base, Thom."

"Lieutenant," Bluefoot acknowledged painfully.

"Save your energy, Private.' Thom interrupted. 'We'll get you back to the base."

But the injured drake didn't seem to acknowledge what he said. His eyelids were drooping. "M-my pocket...look inside."

The red haired drake reached to Bluefoot's uninjured side, and into the pocket of his vest. He pulled at least three small pieces of paper, folded up twice.

"What is it?"

"Notes, from...th-the Mission. Read them."

Thom then checked Bluefoot's pulse, which was dangerously weak. "Danielle, his pulse is weak. And he's getting colder and colder."

"B-but we can't just give up!" The dolly replied frantically.

"I didn't say we should..."

Bluefoot coughed then he mumbled weakly as his eyes rolled up into his head, "I'm coming, Mom..."

Then his eyes closed, and Bluefoot was no more.

"Bluefoot? Bluefoot, answer me!" Danielle called out, pulling the drake onto his back to better check for breathing and a pulse.

"Danielle-"

"Shh," she whispered forcefully, two fingers on his neck as she bent down to either feel his breath or see the rise and fall of his chest. Precious, quiet seconds ticked by before she lifted her head up and positioned herself over the prone duck, hands on his chest.

"Danielle!"

She didn't respond. She quickly began chest compressions, counting to herself out loud.

More murmuring from the rest of the group filled the room, but it was deathly quiet compared to Danielle's labored speaking.

"H-he has to-... He has to!"

"Angelwing!' Thom then gripped Danielle by her shoulders and turned her to look at him. 'There's nothing you can do for him now. He's gone..."

Danielle's heart stopped and she felt sicker than before. This can't be true...It just can't! "No..." She whispered in disbelief. Thom cleared his throat, and gestured to the remaining soldiers. "A moment of silence. To honor all who fell today."

The soldiers then placed their left hands over their hearts and bowed their heads in prayer; paying their respects to their fallen comrades and friends. A few moments later, the group prepared to leave. "We're just leaving him here?" Danielle asked quietly.

"'Fraid we're gonna have to..." Marcel replied. 'We'll collect the bodies later, for mass cremation."

* * *

The hike back to the base was very quiet, between being cautious, and grieving for their fallen comrades. An hour later, when they were back in their territory, Thom opened his comm.

"Captain. We found the missing squad, but-"

There was static on the line before Canard answered, sounding anxious. "You went after the missing squad?!"

Thom grimaced with Marcel. "We were within range, sir, and received their SOS."

"You had not been given orders to retrieve them! They were in enemy territory."

"Area was clear upon approach, Captain," Thom argued with reason. "They had an ... an injured soldier that needed medical attention. But..."

There was a long pause on the other end of the communication. "But what, lieutenant?"

Danielle had been watching Thom with tears in her eyes, but when Thom looked up at her, she quickly glanced to the ground.

"We lost half the squad, Sir. I'll give a full report when we get back." Thom finished quietly.

"...Affirmative McMallard, see you soon." Canard replied.

By the time they reached the base, it was getting late;a lot of soldiers were turning in for the night. The three of the original squad did the same, while one duck stayed behind to make her report. Danielle asked Thom if she could be excused. "I'm sorry...I-I just don't feel too good, Sir." Thom understood. "It happens sometimes, Angelwing."

"Thank you, Sir." but before Danielle could leave the room, a certain tan drake came a runnin'. The dolly froze.

"Oh, C-Captain!"

Thom and Marcel stiffened and saluted out of reflex as the commanding officer approached. Canard nudged past Danielle and straight to the twins. He was very cross.


	33. Sad Days

**Warning; This chapter has depressing material.**

"Okay. What part of 'keep an eye on Angelwing', was not clear to you two?" a very annoyed Canard asked Marcel and Thom, with his boot tapping impatiently.

The twins didn't say anything to the furious duck.

"I give you two one job. ONE. JOB! And you don't even acknowledge me?"

"Sir, I can explain-"

"Lieutenant. Do NOT. Interrupt me!"

Danielle watched the scene unfold from the doorway. She felt guilt and dread pool from her heart to her stomach. To her, It wasn't fair for the McMallards to receive all the blame. She was the one who asked to leave, not them asking her to leave. Thom and Marcel should not be blamed for her wrong doings. And she didn't care if she got punished, she wasn't going to let anyone get in trouble on account of her. With her mind made up Danielle took a deep breath, walked forward, and moved between the three drakes, with a stern face.

"What good are you guys-!"

"It wasn't their fault, Sir!"

"Angelwing-"

"I went off on my own.' Danielle explained. 'I asked them if I could look for missing soldiers. And they said I could. I was just following their orders. If you want to bite someone's head off, bite off mine." _'It's the least I deserve.'_

The brown-feathered duck did not respond to her outburst. He wasn't trying to sound angry, even if he sounded so. Though a part of of him was upset that Danielle was alone for a while. Then, Canard sighed. "I'm not biting anyone's head off, Angelwing. The McMallards shouldn't have let you go off on your own, but... But no one disregarded orders. I was just ... Worried."

Danielle paused. She really thought he was angry. But still, she shouldn't have snapped. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry Sir." She replied, growing sheepish.

"At ease, Angelwing.' The Commander's voice broke the there he was standing in the doorway. 'Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir?" Thom replied.  
"The captain and I shall receive your report when we gather the squad."  
"Yes, Sir."

"And as for you Angelwing, you're dismissed."  
"Yes, Commander. Goodnight." Danielle replied, looking at the commander with a straight face. But as she walked out of the room, she was looking at the floor guiltily.

* * *

Later, Thom and Marcel met up with Canard, along with one of the original squad, to give their report on their mission and subsequent casualties.

The female duck held her head high, despite looking worse-for-wear and covered in blood that was not her own. "We would have evacuated after successfully retreating from the Saurian Patrol, sir, but we had already lost three and with Bluefoot down, we ... we did not think he would survive the trip, sir."

Canard nodded to her solemnly. "Understood, Sergeant. You did everything you could for Bluefoot, as well as those on the battlefield."

The Commander sighed with a defeated look on his face. "This is grave news,' he replied. '...very grave."

The Sergeant sniffed and blinked rapidly, but did not otherwise respond to their comments.

"Go get cleaned up and get some rest," Canard finally added. "You're dismissed."

Not long after the group dispersed, the Commander addressed the younger drake. "I owe you an apology, Son. Angelwing wasn't entirely ready for field duty." Canard remained respectfully silent.

* * *

For the next few hours, Danielle was very quiet. This outing was...horrible, just horrible. _'Canard,'_ She thought. _'is this what you go through?_ _Death around every corner?_" Then a thought came to her...what if her friends here was killed in battle? Especially... She just couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them, or letting Bluefoot die. Before she succumbed to her drowsiness, the mean voice plaguing her thoughts decided to come in. _"You useless little fool! Did you truly think you could help anyone?" _

* * *

As days went by, it seemed like the cream colored dolly was a different one. Her eyes were as cold and hard as the ice that was perfect for hockey. She worked in the med bay with a blank stare and no words. It was very eerie, and it worried her comrades. They would try to help her, but she would ignore their advances. While Danielle knew they wanted to help, at the same time it irritated her. She didn't deserve any help.

One medic that was rather polite to her tried to ask her what was bothering her. But while he only wanted to help, Danielle just dismissed him,though guilty about it afterwards. On the third day, Canard decided to talk to her himself. He found her in the gym, punching at her shadow on the wall. He stepped up to her, about to say something, when she turned around she had a haggard look on her face.

"Captain, please. I'm not in the mood."

"...For what?"

"I know I messed up. Bluefoot needed me, and I was useless."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked in surprise, watching as she went back to practicing. He paused, beak open, then lifted an eyebrow in sudden understanding. "Wait a minute, is _that_ what you've been so upset about?"

Danielle didn't answer him right away. When she saw him staring at her, arms crossed, she turned around to face him quickly. "They needed a medic and I did nothing for them."

"They didn't need a medic, Danielle; they knew Bluefoot was already gone."

"...Please don't say that..." Danielle replied hoarsely.

She clearly didn't want to have another fight with Canard, but how was she gonna make him see? It was clearly her fault. While Canard, behind his tough exterior, didn't want to have another fight with Danielle either, but he wanted to make her understand. This was beyond her control.

Canard sighed, "Danielle-"

"Please. I just want to be alone..."

Canard took in a deep breath, watching her. Eventually, however, he nodded. "All right. I'll leave you be."

Danielle nodded back to him as a sign of thanks, but kept her gaze on the floor before returning her focus on her exercises. The captain watched her for a few seconds before heading to the exit.

He hesitated at the doorway and turned back around. "Danielle?"

She paused, reluctantly looking back at him.

"It isn't always about saving them. Sometimes..." he trailed off, glancing away briefly as he tried to find his words. "Sometimes it's about letting them know it's okay to go."

He didn't wait for a response, and instead turned and exited the gym.

* * *

That night after Danielle got off work, she went straight to the bunk rooms. Too upset to have dinner in the mess hall. She was wishing she could've done more to save Bluefoot. And if she lost anyone else, those who've treated her kindly. The last time she lost someone, she was powerless to save 'her' was when she was young. Danielle never wanted to feel that way again. But now...

_'Why couldn't **I** have been finished off during the invasion?'_ She thought miserably. '_Surely death would be more welcoming than this...But why do I even bother to keep going?'_

That was a good question, why does she keep on living? No matter how many times she thought of giving up on everything, even life itself, she just doesn't go through with that. But why?

"Angelwing?" said a voice.


End file.
